


Finding Myself

by LuxUmbrash



Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxUmbrash/pseuds/LuxUmbrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luthor has ruled and while trying to arrest the Justice League he captures Nightwing. Batman will do anything it takes to get his lover back, but the torture Dick went through left him without his memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> watching Forever Evil and seeing that sweet adorable hug of Batman and Dick. I just HAD to write a story where Bruce is being a kind loving one to a hurt Dick.

It has been 3 weeks and he still couldn't find him. He couldn't find a single trail and for the first time he was admitting to himself since becoming the Batman

Bruce was scared

Luthor had ruled over town and both cities Gotham and Metropolis were under his control. That was not just the problem, the problem was that Luthor has been fighting them trying to capture them and throw them in prison claiming that may terrorize people with their power.

And three weeks ago, Dick was injured in a fire incident and was arrested. And since that day, Bruce couldn't find a trail to get Dick and he was scared of what might have happened to him.

* * *

  
Blue eyes opened tiredly. It was immediately closed shut in immense pain. The young man curled into a fetal position and whimpered then opened his eyes and looked around. Confused, scared "where?" he noticed that it even hurt to speak. Everything in his body hurt, his mind was foggy and his head spinning. It felt as if someone have hit him with a heavy metal pole. Reaching to touch where the wound was supposed to be, he wondered if someone actually did hit him with something heavy.

The door opened and light entered the dark room as well as some people wearing a dark outfit with a police sign. He looked at them with hope filled eyes. Police meant good. To tried to clear his throat and ask them for help, but suddenly let out a cry of pain as one of them gripped his hair roughly "have you changed your mind?"

_Changed my mind?_

"I'm sorry?" his voice barely audible. He looked at the officer with wide eyes curling more to himself trying to hide his naked body from their eyes

"Playing stupid, are we? Is that a new game?"

"game?" what's going on? Was he arrested or something? why couldn't he remember anything?

"you really want to get me angry Richard?" the officer growled tugging harder on his hair and he moaned in pain

"please, sir"

"stop" another one said with mocking kindness "don't you see he's in pain?" he gripped his face roughly "so tell me. What do you want to say?"

"I… am I… arrested here?"

Cruel laughters could be heard and he looked down, but the man raised his head roughly making him look at him "yes sugar, you are arrested"

He swallowed and tried to nod, but the other was still holding his chin "t-to what…" he tried to clear his throat and speak again, but the sound still came out as a whisper "what crime?"

"terrorizing" the other smirked "and we were having fun with you playing a game called 'tell us information about your friends in crime. But you're a bad player. So we had to punish you" he smiled at him "now, let's change the game. It's called 'answer wring and you'll pay"

_Wait. I don't know. I really don't know. Why am I here? What did I do?_

"AAH"

"where are you spacing to? We're playing a game here" the man said tugging hard again then smirked

"I really don't know. Please" he looked at him with confusion and fear "I can't remember"

"hmmm… ok. Let's try this" he let go of his hair and walked around him "let's see how much you remember. What's your name?"

There was silence at first _'my name? I can't remember… I really can't. one memory… at least anything to remind me_ '

"time's over" a kick was sent to his back and he fell on the ground in pain hugging his knees "I asked you what's your name"

"Sam"

Another kick and he bit his lower lip hard trying to muffle the whimper before he cry in pain as another one pulled him up by his hair

"please!"

"you think it's a game?"

"come on, come on" the first one said "we were playing, no need to get angry" he looked at him "you decided to change your name to Sam? Alright, Sam. Let's take the game to a hard mode. Yeah?"

He shook his head desperately "please! What have I done? Please!"

" number 6! Bring the toys" another one left and he swallowed. They were calling each others with numbers so he won't know their names "you have pretty blue eyes. You know? I want to see them drip water. But you just refuse to do that. Since the day you came here, you've been given all kind of toys, but you never cry" he sat and looked at his eyes smiling "but today, you do look like you're going to cry"

The man called by number 6 entered again with some wires and an electric device. He could also see a whip and a long thin metal pole. He looked at the one talking to him with horrified expressions "no… please! I'll do anything"

"fine then" he tapped his head "where does your friends hide?"

"huh?" he blinked but the male frowned and shook his head

"I'll sit down and leave him to you guys. Let's see how long he'll act stupid" he said and grabbed a small wooden chair and rubbed his own chin "listen 2, tie him up first" the other nodded and grabbed the boy's hands

"wait, no! please!"

His cries were answered with a slam on his head and he found himself being led to the wall where chains were hanging. Were these there since the beginning?

"please! Please! I swear. I swear I don't know"

"shut up" number two growled before he looked at his body and smirked "let's start the game?"

………………..

Superman entered the cave with a grim face. He looked at Bruce who was still on the computer "found him?" he shook his head

"I'm sorry Bruce. I've been flying for days. He's supposed to be in Gotham of Metropolis, but I can't see or even hear him"

Bruce looked at him with a frown "it's like searching for a needle in a pile of straw." He looked down "I don't want to be selfish Clark. But please! Can you keep on searching?"

Clark smiled and walked to him, placing a hand on his shoulder "you don't have to ask, I'll do it. Dick is important to me as much as he's important to me"

Bruce shook his head then returned to his computer "I'll never forgive myself if anything happened to him"

"Bruce. I know you still blame yourself for what happened to Jason, but you can't blame yourself for Di-"

"Dick is another story" he interrupted then looked down "Dick… he's the light in my life. The only one who can make me feels that things are ok. That everything I'm doing is worth it. He's the only one who can make me feel happy Clark"

Clark looked at him "Bruce… do you love him?" when he didn't get an answer he turned Bruce so he could look at him "does he know?"

"I never told him"

"but why? If that's how you feel-"

"it's no use talking now. We have to find him first"

The door of the cave opened again and both Tim and Damian entered "we weren't lucky" Tim said and Damian pulled out his domino mask angrily before walking inside the manor

"he misses Dick" Bruce explained when he saw Clark's upset face "to him, Dick is his partner"

"any clues?"

"not yet Tim, you can go to sleep. You'll have to go to school tomorrow"

The boy sighed and went inside the manor going to Damian's room, he knocked then entered

"go away Drake"

"I miss him too. But being aggressive to everyone won't fix anything"

"you think?" Damian laid on the bed "I told him that I'd kill him… if he ever hugged me or ruffled my hair. He's so childish it's annoying. But without him, everything is dead"

"we'll find him, and you'll see" Tim sighed. Dick's disappearance has made them all feel helpless. He feared the worst, and he knew Bruce feared the same. But Damian refused to just believe that they could have killed Dick. But if that was the case, why couldn't even Clark find him?

"Drake. I need sleep"

"yes, good night" he took a hold of the covers and was about to cover Damian but the other growled

"don't you dare do it, leave the covers alone"

Tim could hear his voice falter at the end and he nodded. Damian was so used to Dick being the only one to cover him and bid him a good night. He went outside and sighed "please! Just be alive. Anything else can be fixed"

………………….

The officers laughed as they surrounded the young man curling on the floor. One of them throwing the electric device away

"look at him!" he laughed carrying a bucket of boiled water "he still won't speak. I admire him" he looked at him "losing conscious? We're still playing" he poured the water on the boy and laughed when he tried to scream but no sound came "had enough?"

The young man curled tighter to himself and shook his head "j-just kill me" came the hoarse whisper "please… I can't… remember"

The soldier stared at him then looked at his friends "I'll report this to the president. Perhaps we'll have to check his memory" he walked to the door "don't have your fun without me" they laughed and he walked out, but he could hear one of them demand the prisoner to spread his legs "bastards"

Wearing his military hat and fixing his appearance, he walked upstairs going to the office "brigadier general reporting to Mr. president regarding case Nightwing"

The security stared at him at first then nodded "take off all of your weapons" the other did so before he was frisked then the security nodded "come with me"

They both walked to a big office and entered "sir!" the security saluted and looked at the General "state your report"

"wait" Luthor stood and walked to them "spare me the introductions. Had he submitted?"

"he claims that he lost his memory sir"

Luthor glared at him for a bit then sighed "you're dismissed"

"but sir-"

"you will go and wait for any further orders. I'll take it from here"

The general nodded and left looking a bit upset and Luthor looked at the security man "I want you to take this order "he walked to the desk and wrote something before he stamp it then gave it to the security "the prisoner will be moved to the infirmary for a checkup. The results is to be sent to me immediately. Understood?"

"Yes sir"

"This is confidential. I don't want any information or rumors spreading"

"yes sir" he saluted and left Luthor who walked to the large window staring at the view of Metropolis

"If this was real, then it looks like there will be a change on my plans"


	2. Mr. President

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick meets Luthor and Bruce gets unexpected help.

Luthor looked at the papers with wide eyes. Burning, whipping, electric shocking, no wonder the kid had lost his memory. He was brutally abused. He set the papers on his desk with a sigh "and sexual abuse to complete the torture set, tsk" he frowned.

Torture was important in interrogating, he did believe in that, but when the interrogated one ends up into a victim and loses his memory, that was not going to benefit anything "unless this was a normal case. But we're talking about Nightwing here" he looked at the pictures. A young slim male with black hair and a black mask, and it actually is this same terrified skinny young male. But still, Nightwing is Nightwing. He was still strong and agile and fast. And he could do great if he joined his own military. But such thing after such abuse was not an easy mission. It needed patience and brain. And who else was smart enough to brainwash this young man? He had to do it himself.

"tomorrow morning, I need Nightwing in my office. Alone"

He said to the secretary and she nodded as she watched him leave the office with a grim face.

This week has absolutely been a rough week to the president.

* * *

  
"if you can't find him using computer, why not go ourselves?"

"without an actual clue, it's too risky to go to Gotham Prison. Specially with how things are now with Luthor"

Damian growled "but we're not achieving anything with hacking their surveillance cameras"

"As you can see, he's not in any of the cells" Bruce said pressing a couple of buttons showing some cells "either they are hiding him in a secret cell, or he's imprisoned somewhere else" _or dead_. But Bruce refused to say that out loud. Damian has been losing his tempers a lot lately and he needed to be patient with him. He saw Clark enter and looked at him, but the other looked down and shook his head

"Another failure of the man with super abilities" Damian scoffed and Batman glared at him before looking back at Clark "they must be keeping him in a place covered with lead. Luthor knows your limits"

"Unfortunately" Clark said then sat on a wooden chair "I feel really bad that I can't do anything about it"

"It's not your fault. You're doing your best to help me even though this is my fight"

"our fight" Clark said smiling "don't forget that he's important to me too"

"I'm going to my room" Damian said angrily tearing off his mask throwing it on the ground

"he really is giving you a hard time, huh?"

"Sometimes, I remember what an obedient boy Dick was. And I thought he was hard to rise" he looked down "I was young at that time. Didn't have the patience to raise a child. But this child has grown up. And when I thought that…. Maybe I can tell him. Maybe we can be a thing… I had to lose him"

"matters like these take time, unfortunately, that is the worst part" Clark stood up and walked to him, looking at the videos of the prisoners, sleeping, reading, fighting. He sighed. "if Dick had been with them, he'd have made new friends by now. I don't see people getting along there. He must be somewhere else"

"I agree" he looked at Clark "what if he's already dead?"

"I don't believe he is. But-" he looked away "it's an option. I'm sorry"

"we still don't have anything to prove that" Bruce said turning back to his computer "it's weird seeing me being the one positive here. Or perhaps-" he looked at him "you wish for him to be dead?"

Clark's eyes widened "if that was the case, I wouldn't have gone everyday and night searching for him, trying to listen through each and every cry and laugh I hear to know if I was able to hear his. Bruce. I'm worried about him too but-"

"but?"

"no… it's nothing" he walked to the door "if he was actually dead… will you be able to get over that?"

There was silence at first. Bruce wanted to give an honest answer "no. but I will continue to live"

"I see" he said then left. That was a satisfying answer. Because deep inside, as much as it hurt him, he did believe that Luthor killed Dick "if that's the case. I'll make him pay"

* * *

  
Although the rags he's been given were old and torn, but they were clean, and he was glad that he was given something to wear after that cold shower they gave him, since pouring icy water over him was called shower anyway.

He silently, and obediently, watched them place the cuffs on his hands and drag him to some office at first where one of those people who tortured him sat. looking around, the office was big with nice decoration. The officer stood and looked at him with stern eyes "you'll follow me up and meet the president. You'll be with him alone. I can't guarantee your life if you're disrespectful to him, do you understand me?"

"yes sir" he said nodding. Not really minding losing his life at this point. But wanting to avoid any abuse or torture as much as he could.

He followed the brigadier general to an elevator and sighed. Apparently, they were imprisoning him in some underground of a large building. Once there were there, his mouth opened when he saw the beautiful working place. If he thought that the officer's office was nice, then this place was marvelous. People looked and dressed nice, the place looked clean. And there was a small flag on every desk. Was that a country flag? "excuse me sir" he whispered to the officer worried "when you said the president, you actually meant-"

"keep quiet, and don't speak unless spoken to"

"yes sir" because it was actually a good idea to keep him in the dark. he watched the general speak to a lady and she smiled then looked at him with confused expressions. If he wasn't too tired and in pain, he would have smiled at her. But he just had a strong feeling that he was going to lose conscious any second. He looked at the general confused when she opened the door and the general pushed him

"move it. I'm not coming in with you"

"yes sir" he said then entered hesitantly then looked at the door panicking when she closed it. He looked at the office. Large. Too large. The whole front wall was a glass window viewing the city. The leather chair turned that he couldn't see the one sitting on it. Obviously they were ignoring his presence "umm… excuse me?"

"come closer. Stand exactly in front of the desk" he nodded obediently and walked. Once he was there, he cleared his throat, he was going to say something but decided that he should be patient and avoid any unnecessary abuse.

The chair turned and he could see the man in the suit, bald head, green eyes, fit body. He looked like someone with a confident personality. Really fit to be a president

"are you scared?"

"a little bit sir" he answered

"sit down, Richard"

"Richard?" he looked at him puzzled "that's… my name?"

"that's what the DNA and fingerprints test says. They belong to a young man called Richard Grayson"

"Grayson?" he smiled, now he know his name

"sit down"

Richard nodded and walked to the couch sitting on it. Luthor noticed his body language. As much as he tried to seem confident, his shoulders were raised in a nervous way. His thighs and legs pressed to each others as if he wanted to curl to himself. The boy was scared.

"you claim that you lost your memory"

"I did" he answered in a whispered voice. But Luthor heard him

"so you did claim that you lost your memory"

"no, sir-" Dick looked at him with panic "I did lose my memory, I swear. As a president, you can order the medical check results"

It annoyed Luthor that this kid, although scared yet he had the nerves to tell him what he can do. Or somehow what he should do "you come from a terrorist field. I can't trust anything unless I see the whole thing myself."

"but you didn't sir" he said holding one hand with the other tightly "you imprisoned me in this same building. But you claim that you didn't see through the whole ordeal. You could have, sir."

"when you talk to me, you address me as Mr. President. Understand?" Luthor made sure to put on an angry façade, but deep inside, he was very amused at this young man

"yes Mr. President"

Luthor stood and Dick did as well "follow me, terrorist" he said and he couldn't help but frown at the name that he was called. He followed outside silently until they reached the elevator "as long as you don't have your memory, you are useless to us" Dick looked at him with worry as he spoke "but that doesn't mean that you're not able to remember. Or perhaps, faking amnesia"

"Mr. president, you can re-order the medica-"

"and I said I can't trust it." He looked at him "I'll be watching you personally, if you were indeed amnesiac then I'll make use of your talents and make you join my forces"

"a soldier?" he asked, and he was relieved. A better start. If he really was a terrorist, then he must repent.

"yes. Now come" he sighed when he was again in the medical section "I want to make sure he's physically fit to live in with me" he looked at him "as my personal servant"

"I thought I wa-"

"start now" Luthor said cutting off Dick wanting him to understand that he had the upper hand.

He watched as the male nurse unbuttoned Dick's shirt and took it off before going to his pants. As the boy looked down in shame, he could see the abuse marks all over his body. He comprehended the long lashes of the whip marks, the purple bruises that he suspected it was from electrical shocking. The places on his arms and thighs that lacked skin, they must have skinned him. Not to mention the biting marks on his collarbone, chest, above his left nipple, sides and thighs as well. Luthor frowned after the nurse folded all of Dick's clothes and ordered him to lie on the bed before closing the curtains. He heard Dick gasp in fear

"I'm still here" he said feeling a bit of petty toward the young man. He didn't know however saying that should assure him or scare him more. He smiled when he heard the boy whisper to the doctor "we've done this before" the boy didn't feel any need to hold what he thinks no matter whom he was speaking to.

"I'm going to enjoy training him"

* * *

  
The night was quiet. But Bruce had to admit, Luthor was actually doing a great job in preventing crime, hadn't he attacked them, he'd have considered him 'a good guy'. But fighting crime was not why he was here tonight. He was here because he had to meet someone important. Someone in any other occasion, he'd be doing his best to get him behind a cell bars.

"enjoying the night I see"

He looked behind him with a frown "Death Stroke" he acknowledged the other "I must thank you for coming"

"Dealing with the Batman is always a good deal. And I don't talk about money here. I'm talking about a good mission. And a good fun" he looked at the Batman "but what makes you think that if I found your first robin, I won't be taking him in my care. As my apprentice"

"he can refuse that and deal with it himself. Right now, all I want is to make sure that he's alive, and get him out of Luthor's hands."

"mission accepted. But don't expect me to be filling you with details on my steps. You will have to keep your bat paranoia to yourself" with that, Slade jumped off the building, already planning his next moves.

Batman frowned more as he watched him disappear then sighed "Robin. Why did you follow me?" he asked and the young boy walked to him in confident steps

"you did it. You're cooperating with the enemy to find Grayson"

"sometimes, you have to deal with people you hate, to protect the people you love"

"I'm already doing it, father. I'm having enough pain dealing with Drake."

Batman sighed then turned to him "let's continue patrolling, we have a long night"

"Superman didn't find anything?"

"not yet"

Damian sighed "I think he's too busy dealing with his crush on you. If he paid more attention to what he should do, we would have found Grayson already"

"same goes to you and your crush on Red Robin." Batman said smirking.

"you may be my father. But I can still desire to kill you or paralyze you"

Bruce's smirk got bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make it a longer chapter. but too sick to focus on what to write. perhaps next chapter.
> 
> comments always inspires the writer to write more ^_^


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce remembers and Dick moves in with the President.

_He had been searching for the joker for 30 minutes now. There was no sign of him. Could it be that the joker wasn't going to do anything? It was illogical. Christmas was always one of the seasons that joker loved to ruin._

_"Come on Batman. I didn't come here from Bludhaven just to freeze my ass. He's not there. Let's go back home and have fun" Nightwing said rubbing his hands together then looked at the kid "don't you agree, Robin?"_

_"Sitting and doing nothing isn't my thing"_

_"See. Even Robin agrees" Dick said and Red Robin chuckled_

_"Fine" was all Batman said_

_Back home, he was seated comfortably in front of the TV with a boring movie that Tim chose. Damian was typing on his cell phone and Dick was snuggling to him. The things he did. The things he made him feel. If only he knew, would he crawl away? Would he go back to Bludhaven?_

_"It's over" Dick said and Bruce smiled. The movie was over and Dick kissed his cheek "night" he looked at Damian and Tim "kiss daddy good night and go sleep boys" he chuckled when Bruce glared at him_

_"one kiss was more than enough Dick"_

_"Get a room you too"Damian said before going to his room_

  
Bruce sighed as he held the picture of a young Dick with him. It was taken only a year after his parents died. "are you ok now?" he wondered "what are you doing?" he placed the picture back "please hang on. We're coming for you… just hang on"

_  
"Batmaaaan" Nightwing clung to Batman's back. they were in the bat cave and he had been very annoyed at some criminal for almost shooting Tim, and at Tim for not being careful. he gripped Nightwing's leg and threw him on the ground_

_"stop playing"_

_"but you look so upset, it looks like you could use a hug"_

_"Dick. stay out of it" yes. he knew Dick wanted to save Tim's ass from him, but that isn't going to work._

_"come on Brucy-" he frowned at the neck name "I and Jay had done lots of worse things"_

_"shut up" he growled. how dare he bring Jason into this? "it's because of that. I am not going to lose another Ro-"_

_"you won't Bruce" Dick got up and hugged him "I'm sure you won't. I'd rather die than see another Robin d-" he shook his head and looked at him and smiled softly "I'll talk to Tim." Bruce watched him leave. how can he affect him so much?_

  
Bruce sighed and ran a hand through his hair "it's because I love you so much" he stood and went to see Tim in his room. he entered quietly without knocking and was surprised to see him awake "you need sleep. we will go out to search again

"whenever Dick is here in family reunions, he'd always check on me when I'm asleep. I always end up asleep while reading. he'd turn off the lights and covers me. he thinks I don't know he does it"

"Tim"

"I miss his presence." Tim looked at him "I'm scared we're late"

"I'll find him Tim" Bruce said walking to him and covering him "and we'll be together"

Tim smiled at him "good. Damian needs a mother. no one can do it better than Dick"

that earned him a playful punch on the arm "good night Tim" he left. 

_  
"I know you've been raised in a different way. but here, you will submit to the rules that I make"_

_"what makes you think that you can order me around?" Damian said angrily_

_"I'm your father"_

_"I don't care._

_"you nearly killed the man" he growled "don't you understand the value of the human life?"_

_"he's a criminal. he has no value"_

_"Bruce calm down" Dick said interrupting_

_"stay out of it Dick"_

_"no!" Dick got between Bruce and Damian "I'm not staying out of it. I'm asking you to calm down" he turned to Damian "Dami. could you go to your room? I and Bruce need to talk"_

_"no"_

_Dick sat that he was on Damian's eyes level "please! I promise it won't be long. I'll convince Alfred to allow us to spend the whole night playing X-Box." he smiled softly, eyes begging the younger one to listen._

_"I am leaving to my room. but it's only because you look so pathetic like this" and he left_

_"Bruce" Dick turned to him "please go easy on the boy" he sighed "he's confused. and he misses his mother"_

_"he has a father here"_

_"but still. a mother is never replaced. at least don't blame him a lot. I'm sure he just needs talking. a lot of talking. but don't go around blaming him and ordering him. he's a stubborn kid." he smiled "just like his father"_

  
Bruce's eyes softened when he saw Damian asleep in Dick's shirt. the boy missed Dick too. he sighed and closed the door before leaving to his own room 

"I miss you too Dick"

* * *

Dick looked around as he followed Luthor inside the large mansion. Everything was beautiful there. The garden was fascinating and he was sure it had a lake somewhere. The mansion itself looked like a dream "they already prepared our room" Luthor said and he looked at him. Did he hear that right?

Our room?

"Mr. President?" he asked confused wishing for the other to explain, but Luthor just went on. Inside the mansion was even better, and Dick couldn't help but wonder, if everything was clean and perfect, what was to be prepared in the room?

"we prepared your room, Mr. Luthor" a servant came rushing to them taking Luthor's jacket "we've added another supply of everything. And already arranged a part of the room to-" he looked at Dick "the new…" the servant seemed distasted with him to the point that he wasn't able to say guest or worker or whatever they had in store with him.

"thank you" Luthor said walking to his room and opening it. The room was already way too big with too much space. Why did they have to remove it? "where's my studying desk?"

"if you wish for it back, we'll do it immediately"

"some other time. I'm tired" Luthor said entering and looking at Dick who entered after him looking at the room.

There was a large king sized bed, a large wardrobe, a nice beautiful vanity with a hair brush, perfumes and other bottles. Wait, a hair brush?

There was also a black futon mattress spread on the ground in the corner of the room and a hair brush, a hair gel and an antiperspirant placed beside the futon. "I think you already know that this is yours" he heard Luthor said and he nodded "I'll be taking a bath. Don't go nowhere" he nodded and sat watching Luthor press a button on the phone on the bedside table "Luke. Come and assist him."

Not long after, a young blond man knocked and entered "good evening Mr. President" Luthor nodded

"today I want you to teach him everything I told you to do. I'll be taking my bath now, no need to set the water. I'll do it"

"yes sir" the boy said and looked at Dick smiling "you're Richard?"

"so I've heard"

Luke laughed and gently held his hand "come. After the path, Mr. Luthor will want his tea and relax a bit"

They both walked to the kitchen "you won't be making any tea or coffee. But you will be serving them to Mr. Luthor. You will also clean his room on daily basis. Learn to set the water before his bath and help him get dressed"

"he doesn't look like he's required an assistance with these"

"no. he doesn't. but think of it. He's assisting the whole country. Why can't we assist him with small stuff?"

Dick sighed and held the tray of tea that Luke gave him "Mr. Luthor likes only 1 cube of sugar. Sometimes he likes it with cream sometimes he doesn't. so before you add any, ask him first"

"yes"

"he comes back at 6:30 pm. You are expected to be at the door standing welcoming him and taking his jacket, accompanying him to his room and help him get comfortable"

"yes"

Luke looked at Richard "soon you will feel comfortable. If you need anything. You can always ask me"

"thank you" Dick said before entering the room again. He placed the tray on a small table and sighed

"you look nervous"

"I'm not" he said in a low voice "I just…" he looked at Luke "I'm confused. There are a lot of questions I can't find any answers to them. I feel that Mr. Luthor has all the answers but he doesn't trust me… I… I don't want to fail him and end up back in jail" he looked down "you don't know how bad it is there"

Luke placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly "you're right. I don't. but I can tell you, you won't be going back. Things are going to be ok"

Dick nodded and Luke left.

That night, Dick learnt that Luthor was a very patient, yet very observant man. As he helped him get dressed, he didn't direct him to where the clothes where or what should he get or what should he help him wear first. He just stood there silently watching him as he went on to search for a comfortable outfit before he helped him get into the silky pajama pants and shirt. As the president moved to the chair at the window side and grabbed a book, he watched Dick pour the tea and put the sugar in it. Dick had looked at him silently asking if he desired crème and he nodded.

But it was the night that made Dick feel terrified.

At first he couldn't sleep. He kept on turning round and round and tossing. Luthor never said anything about that. Even when he finally slept. Nightmares wouldn't leave him alone. And when he wakes up, he would find Luthor, still on his bed, but looking at him. There was no worry or concern, but he noticed that there was no frown or discomfort in his stare. Just staring and analyzing.

"sorry" he mumbled and Luthor just nodded before he lay down again.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he remembered the torture. The beating. The rape. His body still hurt and ached, yet he tried his best to suppress any moan of pain in fear of irritating the older man. Finally, he gave up the thought of sleep and just curled losing himself in his thoughts.

* * *

 

A frown was formed behind the mask. One eye glaring at the corpse "waste of breath" he walked toward the monitoring room and looked around. He hadn't found the Grayson in any of the cells. But he knew, searching for him or watching the survalience cameras were not enough. Perhaps he had been removed somewhere else. After all, this is the local prison. It was not covered in lead. Superman could have found him long ago if that was the case.

Death Stroke searched in the computer files and his single eye narrowed. Taking the information of the officers whom disappeared the day Grayson was arrested, there were information that some of them returned this very day. Could it be that they are keeping Grayson somewhere else?

He saved the files in a flash memory and sighed "looks like some officers are doing some dirty work" he said leaving the prison and the corpses. He knew it won't be taking long before they spread a terrorist attack in Gotham prison news in TVs and newspapers.

Luthor really wanted to stop put a leash on them. But some creatures were just meant to be wild and free.

Grayson was supposed to be one of them. And he will release him.    


	4. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luthor gets used to Dick and Bruce meets Death Stroke

The next morning Luthor woke up, he felt tired.

The amount of sleep he had was not good, and although Richard tried his best to be quiet, he understood it was very hard to suppress the sharp inhales and the soft whimpers of pain. After all, the boy was just out of torture.

He got up and went to his bathroom and sighed before taking a quick shower. He knew he should have woken the boy to do his chores. But he decided that he will be a bit nice and let him sleep for an extra 15 minutes.

Dressing in a bathrobe, he went back to his room to dress only to find Richard already awake "Mr. president" the boy said and he nodded

"go wash. While I get ready, I want my breakfast to be served." He said and watched the boy nod and walk to the bathroom in a hurry. He let out a sigh and opened his wardrobe taking out his suit before pulling out some underwear. Once he was in his underwhere, the boy left the bathroom and hurried to him to help him get dressed.

Luthor smiled to himself as he watched the boy's hesitant look toward him, asking him silently if it was alright to do each and every move.

Once he was dressed, Richard followed him to the dinning room where breakfast was served and he poured him his morning cup of coffee and put the 1 cube of sugar presenting it to him. he ate and looked at Richard "you may eat the leftovers" which wasn't really a left over. The dishes were very full and looked all nice and delicious "and you may rest a bit while I'm away"

"thank you Mr. President"

Luthor smiled "yes. I know" he left

* * *

  
Bruce's eyes widened when he saw the news of the terrorism attack on Gotham prison. The bodies. The blood. This was Death Stroke's doing. It was very obvious. He somehow regretted contacting him. this was too much a waste of blood and humans. And now, they are all to be blamed

"it's not your fault" he heard Clark say and he shook his head "Bruce, I mean i-"

"I was the one who asked his help" he swallowed "all for him. But then, where is Dick?"

Clark shook his head "give it some time, Bruce. Things do-"

"time? What if they're torturing him? what if he's dead?"

"Bruce you're losing it" Bruce looked down and Clark walked to him "you love him that much?"

"emotions shouldn't be our leader in this mission"

"yet you're letting them be. Bruce. I'm here with you. I assure you things will be alright"

_"things will not be alright"_

They both looked at Damian who walked to them "Death Stroke made the right moves. Their blood is nothing if we want to save Grayson"

"Damian" his father growled in anger

"no father" he spat back angrily "if we don't follow up with Death Stroke, he will find Grayson first. And who knows what will happen then"

"Damia-"

"leave him Bruce" Clark interfered "he's upset. This is his way to deal with things" he looked at Damian "it's alright. Your bro-"

"don't try the false comfort with me. I'm not as simple minded as you are" Damian said angrily then turned to his father "father… we have to go there ourselves. Or contact Death Stroke. I hate to say this. But I'm worried. A lot. Luthor has taken Grayson. And we'll be stupid to just think that he's ok. That everything will be ok"

If only Damian knew how much it hurt him to know that he was right. It hurt him, as much as it made him proud, to realize that Damian has become the voice of reason in this place.

Finally, he nodded "you're right Damian. I'll contact Death Stroke today. You and Tim will patrol"

"I will keep on searching" Clark said and Bruce frowned

"no! today you will rest. Your senses can't take the pressure of over working them more than that. Tomorrow you can start again"

"you worry about me?" it made him more than happy, regardless of the glare that Bruce sent him "all right. I'll see you tomorrow then"

* * *

  
"so yeah. He was taken to the president" a  large built man said to his friend

"shoot. So he really did forget" the man laughed "well. Screwing up with him was fun enough."

"oh well… I guess no more playing with ass" he took off his shirt "I'll be going to take a shower. We have a long day tomorrow"

"will… good night" said the other man and laid on the bed. He closed his eyes as he heard the water of the shower start to run. Suddenly, he heard noises "hey?" he called "George? Stop playing tricks. It's not scary." Suddenly the water stopped running "George?" he got up and walked to the bathroom "George you ok?"

"So number 2 is George. Will his ass kissed life good bye"

His eyes widened when he saw the door to the bathroom open and a masked man leave the bathroom "D-Death Stroke?"

"I see you enjoyed shoving things inside Nightwing's ass." He held the man by the throat and pressed him to the wall

"please… please let me go" he begged, his face pressed to the wall "please! I… I won't say anything. I won't participate in arresting any of you again. Plea-AAH"

"how does it feel?" Death Stroke asked, thrusting his knife inside the man's hole "to have things shoved up here.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

"begging for more? What a slut. I'll give you what you want" he started thrusting the knife again and again "see how generous I am"

"please… please stop"

"such a screamer too. Perhaps I'll get your mouth to good use." He let go of the man who fell on the ground sobbing and kicked him before he forced his mouth open and thrust the knife into his mouth deep hitting his throat "but I'll grant you the mercy or death" he thrust the knife deeper killing the man before getting up "guess another place was attacked by terrorists" leaving the house, he smirked feeling his cell phone ring, already knowing who was it

"Wintergreen, he contacted us. Didn't he?"

"yes. He sent us a signal at Gotham harbor"

"will be there. Thank you, Wintergreen"

"most welcome, Slade"

He was sure Batman would contact him after the so called terrorist attack was announced in news. He knew Batman would want to know what he found. Of course, he wasn't about to give him all the information, but playing around and giving him some 'horrifying' information would be fun. Wouldn't it?

"is there any reason you wanted to see me, Batman?"

"Death Stroke" Batman called him angrily "you killed many people. You caused a chaos."

"well, Batman. You seem to forget that I have my own way of dealing with things. We may not agree to each other's meathods. But that doesn't mean that out goal isn't the same. To get your first Robin out"

"killing is not the answer"

"it is if you see this" Death Stroke offered him a CD. He chuckled when Batman just stared at him and didn't take it "it's not a bomb Batman"

Batman took the CD then stared at Death Stroke "what's inside it?"

"you will see yourself." Death Stroke couldn't hold back the smile behind his mask "I already took revenge by the way"

"what have you done?" Batman asked alarmed and Death Stroke chuckled "returned the favor.

Batman watched him leave and wondered if he made the right choice by contacting him in the first place.

__

* * *

  
Lex Luthor was surprised when he saw Richard waiting for him when he returned at evening. The boy immediately took his jacket and accompanied him to his room helping him taking off his shoes and clothes "I have prepared your bath Mr. President" he said and Luthor smiled at him

"come" he entered the bathroom, but not before he notice the panicked look on the boy "do not fear." He said "you're safe here" he went inside the bath and sighed when he felt the water sooth his body "come Richard" he said when he found the boy standing at the door looking down timidly. He entered and Luthor gave him a loofah. Dick took it and immediately started cleaning his back before starting on his chest.

The boy did what he's required to do without any questions. Luthor loved that. This was the kind of worker he needed "say Richard"

"yes sir?"

"how do you like it here?"

The boy smiled softly "beats staying in prison" he joked and Luthor had to be amused at the response

"don't you wish to be free?"

"I don't know, Mr. President. All I remember is people hurting me. And you saved me from them. You say I was a terrorist. If that's the case, I do prefer to stay here then."

"what if I wanted to let you go?"

Dick looked at him with horror "sir… I… I'll be lost. I have no one to go to, and nowhere to hide in. without you sir, I know nothing"

So the boy wanted to stay and was afraid of getting outside and being free, worried that he'll end up lost. The feeling that he was needed, that the boy depended on him this much made him proud of himself. He stood and Dick looked down at his own feet "then stay. I pretty much like having you around, Richard" he stood and wrapped a towel around himself and walked outside followed by the boy who hurried to get him another fresh silky pajama pants and shirt before helping him in them. Again, Luthor took his seat on the chair and opened the book "do you know the story, The Scarlet Letter?"

Dick shook his head "I don't recall it sir"

"come close. I'll read it"

"don't you want to have your tea sir? Or your dinner"

Luthor smiled and shook his head "later. I wish to read."

Dick did as ordered and sat in front of Luthor hearing him read. The story wasn't started from the beginning, and he didn't understand the whole story, but he didn't mind hearing the other read in that soothing tone of his. With time, Dick decided that he liked the story

"She had wandered, without rule or guidance, into a moral wilderness. Her intellect and heart had their home, as it were, in desert places, where she roamed as freely as the wild Indian in his woods. The scarlet letter was her passport into regions where other women dared not tread. Shame, Despair, Solitude! These had been her teachers - stern and wild ones - and they had made her strong, but taught her much amiss" Luthor felt a small weight on his knee and found that the boy had fallen asleep and his head had found its place on his own knee. He smiled "how can something so dangerous be so pure and beautiful like that?" he ran his fingers through the boy's hair

"those criminals and terrorists… they don't deserve such a perfect creature… perfect in his need of my help. In his obedience, in his beauty, in his nightmares and cries of pain and suffering. Perfect the way he is confused, seeking relief and comfort" he shook his head "I will not allow him to remember…. Never" he looked at Dick's face. Eyes closed softly, soft wounded ripped lips parted slightly. He will take things slowly. Wait for the boy to get better, trust him fully. And when he finally has him, he will never let go.

Because Richard was perfect.

And the president deserved only what's perfect.

* * *

  
"are you sure you don't want Robin to be here with us?" Red Robin asked as Bruce inserted the CD into his computer and stared at the large screen

"Death Stroke is a mind master. I am not sure if this is one of his games. I don't want Damian to fall into a trap" he looked at the boy "had you been Jason or Dick, I'd have hesitated too. I'd have just watched it with Superman"

"I'm very sure it's just some information" Clark said

"Don't count on it" he finally clicked the play button

Their eyes widened in alarm and shock when he saw a number of officers surrounding Dick, who was crying openly, naked and injured, begging them to release him

_"not so fast, slut"_

_One of them pressed him to the wall "how does it feel?" he asked thrusting inside him "to have things shoved up there?"_

_"plea-aah" he clawed on the wall in desperation "please"_

_"begging for more? What a whore. I'll give you what you want" he started thrusting harder again and again "see how generous I am"_

_"please… please stop. I'll do anything" he was sobbing "please.. just kill me"_

_"such a screamer too. Why don't we get your mouth to good use." Another one said and the first laughed as he watched him grip the boy's hair and force him on his knees "suck it bitch"_

Tim shook his head in horror "no they didn't…. they didn't do that to him" Bruce paused the video, anger and disgust clearly in his face. He looked at Tim

"they did."

The boy's hand went to his mouth and he turned pale

"Timothy? You ok?" Clark knew he asked a stupid question. But the boy looked like he was going to-

Tim knelt down and let out everything was kept in his stomach

Clark sighed and went to the boy rubbing his back gently before looking at Bruce who still stared at the paused screen "Bruce"

"leave… both of you"

"no Bruce, I ca-"

"I SAID LEAVE"

Clark nodded and held Tim's shaking hand taking him to the mansion leaving behind an angry Bruce and a very explicit porn movie in a vomit smelling cave.

Ignoring the smell… no, he wasn't smelling anything. He was too angry to recognize anything as he pressed the play button. As he watched those men take turns on his lover. As he watched him beg them to let him go. To kill him. To stop.

He rubbed his forehead before and bit his lower lip hard as he watched them grip his lover's hair

_"no please… please stop" his voice was becoming a whisper now. Too tired to speak_

_He has stopped struggling… but the tears didn't stop running down_

_"slut likes it hard, huh?" one said thrusting into him in a slow deep rhythm_

_"can he take two inside?"_

_"fuck… he really can take them"_

_"you two are fucking him really good he can't suck me"_

The scene was cut and Dick was strapped to the wall unconscious

_"wake up" they poured water at him "let's play a little?" they gave him an electric shock and he screamed in pain "I like your scream. Let's try again"_

He watched as another scene came and they poured a little bit of acid of his right thigh then on his back. The screams were too much for Bruce that he punched the keyboard breaking them. Suddenly, the screen went off. He looked angrily at Alfred "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"spare you more tears and screaming" he said holding the cable of the computer "master Bruce… you're crying"

"I'm too late Alfred… I'm too late… even if he's not dead… what happened…" his knees couldn't hold him more and he found himself slipping to the ground "I wish if this was just a nightmare" he felt two hands wrap around him "god I wish I'm just dreaming"

"I know master Bruce… I know"

Alfred held Bruce as he cried that night... he sighed and tried to hold back his tears. Dick was out there in danger and torture.

and Bruce... he never cried like this... not since his parents died. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and criticism are more than welcomed.


	5. Yes, Mr. President

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he felt was that his back hurt. But then he realized something.

He slept on Luthor's lap.

He slept with his head on the president's lap.

He got up immediately, fighting panic "I'm sorry Mr. Presi-"

"did you dream of something bad?"

He blinked and looked at Luthor with confusion, and Luthor continued "while you slept. You were moaning and begging someone to stop saying that you didn't remember"

Dick cleared his throat. He honestly didn't remember what he dreamt. He looked at Luthor "how long was I asleep sir?"

"just a bit. Maybe 15 minutes. Richard? Why are you making a big deal out of it?" he closed the book "I won't hurt you." He chuckled "actually, if I wanted to hurt you, do I need a reason to do that?"

"no sir"

"of course not. I can just order it. But instead, I will order dinner" he smiled "will you ask the cook to prepare it? Tell him dinner for two persons"

"yes sir" he said fighting the urge to ask if there was going to be any guests. But decided to keep silent and do as ordered. He walked to the kitchen and smiled when he found Luke there "hi"

"hey handsome. Wanna get something to eat?" Luke asked washing some vegetables

"Mr. president wants dinner, for two persons"

Luke frowned "did he say if he prefers a specific something?" when Dick shook his head, Luke looked at the chief "Președintele vrea prânz. am spune pentru două persoane."

Dick blinked when he recognized the words and understood them. Did he use to speak this language? "Luke? What language did you speak?"

"Romani? Did it confuse you?" Luke asked smiling amused that Dick was interested in his language

"no… I… I do understand what you said. I understand every single word"

"You're Romani too?" Luke asked "you know thinking about it; you do have the gypsy look. Just… your skin is whiter"

Dick smiled "so we are all here come from the same origin?"

"Just you and Chief Roland, He taught me the language"

"sunt fericit aici? Sunt"

Dick smiled at the chief "da! mulțumesc" it felt great knowing that he speaks more than one language. Somehow, it made him feel educated and smart.

"Go back to Mr. Luthor. Better not to leave him alone" Luke said "Dinner will be served in a bit"

* * *

  
Death stroke punched the man again. His nose was broken, well. That's a start "you will die anyway. You just have the choice to make things easier for you. So tell me… where's Nightwing?"

The officer looked at him with a smug look "you dare threaten me? I rank Brigadier General. I can hunt you down and cr-AH" he screamed when Death Stroke broke his arm

"I've dealt with more important people than you make yourself seem" he said holding the other hand "so?"

"go fuck yourself" another loud cry as the other arm was broken. The officer was panting heavily as he looked at Death Stroke "it's you, isn't it? It's you who killed the officers in their home you terrorist"

"I don't think you're in any place to be doing the interrogation here" Death Stroke said holding his chin roughly "now let's try again. Where is Nightwing"

"what part of I won't talk you don't understand?"

"let's see" he punched him "won't… that part is what I don't understand. It's not in my dictionary. So start speaking if you don't want to end up like the other officers" he gripped his hair roughly "I'm running out of patience, and as you see, I'm not the nicest person around."

"kill me then. I shall not speak"

Death Stroke glared at him "no. I'll make you wish you were dead" he hit his head on the wall and stabbed his back with the knife. The man let out a loud cry and Death Stroke let go of him letting him fall to the ground "you don't want to talk. Fine. You'll never be able to" he sat and held his cheek in a rough grip, the man's eyes widened when he saw the knife

"no… no"

"shut up" he thrust the knife into his mouth "open your mouth. Or do you want to lose your eyes along with your tongue?"

The officer let out the tears and the cries of despair and pain. He cried louder when he felt fingers take a hold of his tongue and the sharp side or the knife start cutting

After Slade let go, the man sat on his hands and knees, mouth open crying as blood poured from his mouth. Slade went and grabbed the phone calling ambulance and putting phone oh the officer's ear "tell them you need help"

The officer cried as he heard a man answering "911 how can I help you?"

Slade left the house ignoring the loud desperate cries of pain.

* * *

Damian stared at Tim as they ate their lunch. He wondered what had changed. For days, Tim seemed that he can't stomach anything. He would just look at the food with grim expressions

"Master Timothy, you can't do this to yourself" Alfred said pouring some soup into the bowl and Tim sighed then looked at Bruce "did Death Stroke contact you yet?"

"No" he said "don't let that sight get to you." It was getting to him too and Bruce knew it. He had black bags under his eyes and he did look tired "I will visit Commissioner Gordon today regarding this matter"

"I'll come along"

"no. we need to refrain from exposing our identities. I'm sure they already suspect it"

Damian watched them then cleared his throat "what am I missing?"

"Nothing" both Bruce and Tim said and he glared

"Something happened to Grayson?"

"it's just the killing" Tim said immediately "Death Stroke has killed many officers and the last one-"

"he cut his tongue. I know. Such thing should be expected if we contacted him the first time. It's not that bad. Stop being a little girl Drake" he said and Tim scowled. Of course. Damian was raised with assassins. He shouldn't be surprised

Damian stood and walked out of the dining room "I'm going to the bat cave"

Bruce watched him and sighed then Tim looked at him with panic "did you hide it?"

"I broke the CD" Bruce said and Tim relaxed "relax. There's no way I'd let Damian watch that"

"he looked so scared and lost." Tim said looking at his soup "he didn't struggle enough as they took turns on him. As if he didn't have the energy. And his eyes. So wide so confused… do you think he regrets being Nightwing? Or being Robin?"

"no." Bruce stood "he knows what's right and wrong. Tim. Stop thinking about it. We will find him. And he'll be back to safety soon" he sighed "finish your food. I'll go visit commissioner Gordon. If Clark is here, stay with him. I won't be late"

"yes" he said watching Bruce walk out then down "I have a feeling… that he's dead already"

Since watching that video of Dick. Eating and resting seemed impossible to Tim. He knew prisons were dark and full of… wrongs… but for them to actually torture and rape the prisoners? For them to rape his older brother? He wanted nothing more than breaking there and get his brother out. He wanted to kill them. Every single one of them for making Dick suffer that much. And he regretted to believe, but specially after watching the video, he really believed that Dick, is no longer alive.

A hand wiped the tear that fell down his cheek. He hadn't realized he was crying. Looking up expecting it to be Alfred, he blinked "Clark?"

"it'll be ok, Timothy" Clark said, a hand on the boy's shoulder "we'll find him and get him out of there"

"where's there? He's not there anymore. Clark. He's dea-"

"no he's not" Clark said sitting beside him "Tim. Don't you believe in your brother?"

"Dick is not Bruce. He can't survive that. He has always been the most-"

"underestimated" Clark finished then smiled softly "Dick. Sweet and kind hearted. The most innocent when it comes to you guys. But everyone forgets… he's a detective. He's trained by the batman. Tim. I believe he survived because I know Dick. He's very strong."

Tim smiled and looked at him "you're right. He has been Batman too. And he survived that" he wrapped his arms around Clark when he felt the other hug him "I'm so sorry about Bruce"

"what do you mean?" Clark asked and Tim cleared his throat

"Bruce loves Dick"

"I know" Clark said smiling "and he'll get Dick back."

"but you wish Dick was dead, don't you?"

"no…" Clark half lied then looked at Tim's eyes "I wish Bruce would give me a chance. But it's not my place to ask that of him. If Dick is dead, I'll be very sad."

And this one was no lie. He did wish at the beginning that Dick would die and he would be with Bruce. And he hated himself for wishing that. But after watching what happened to Dick. He wished for him to be back and happily in Bruce's hold "you didn't eat your lunch" he held the spoon of the cold soup "come on. I'll take you to patrol with me when you're done"

"you're not half bad Clark. Now I see why Dick admired you"

"and you have no idea how I admired him too"

* * *

  
Dick stared at Luthor as he ate his dinner quietly. He had ordered a meal for two persons, but never did he imagine that he'd be the second person sitting with Luthor with a steak laying on his plate and a white wine glass in front of him.

'this feels like a date' he thought then looked at Luthor who looked back at him

"why aren't you eating?"

"sir? Aren't you upset with me?" he asked remembering the newspapers as they waited for Dinner.

_"7 officers were killed in a terrorist attack. One has his tongue cut and both arms broken. The culprit left behind a bloody scene and a silent message" Luthor read then looked at him "they are looking for you, Richard"_

He remembered, and he couldn't help but feel guilty about what happened because of him, and to add to his guilt, he did wish those officers mentioned in the newspapers were the same that tortured him

"why should I?"

He looked at Luthor who was looking at him intensely while drinking his wine. As if he wanted to read him "sir… I…" he looked down "what should I do?"

"you didn't answer my question. Why should I be upset at you?"

He swallowed and looked at his almost not touched stake "I… sir… it's all happening because of me"

"and what do you want to do?"

Dick looked at him with confused expressions. Begging for help "I don't know… I don't remember anything about my past, and I don't know anything about my future. It's like my own person is lost… and my mind can't rest" he looked at him "I can't decide what to do because I don't know anything"

"I'll tell you" Luthor stood and he stood in respect but quickly wiped his mouth and hurried to follow Luthor when he found him leaving "you're a child, born in a circus. Your parents killed by terrorists. You were known as the Flying Graysons."

"Flying Graysons?"

"after your parents death, you were taken by the terrorists, raised by them, used because of the amazing abilities you have." He sat on his bed and Dick sat on the futon on the ground. Luthor looked down at him, he made sure not to get Dick a bed to show him his true place. But also, to rise him up gently until the boy trusted him

"you became their precious bird. A robin with the most beautiful feather in the world nested in a bat nest. Caged by the large dark wings and fangs, forbidden to sing… unless they desire to hear it"

Confusion filled Dick's face and he looked at Luthor "I don't understand. Was it that bad?"

"they called you Robin until they forced you to be a Nightwing. So dark and so evil. Peoples souls were so cheap to you and them that you were ready to-"

"enough" he covered his ears "please enough"

Luthor hide the smirk and walked to him "but you're not the same person now, are you?" he sat down that they were in the same level "let me free you" he gently took a hold of the boy's chin and reached to press his lips to his.

"h-how?" he asked moving away in fright, but he masked it with confusion "how will that free me?"

"fear not, Richard" he ran a hand through the raven soft locks "everything will be ok. You will be free and no one will touch you, ever again" he gently ran his thumb over his lips "may I?"

"do I have a choice, Mr. President?"

Luthor let out a chuckle "you can call me by my name… Lex Luthor. **Your** president" and he pressed his lips to Dick's in a small kiss "is this alright?"

Dick stared at him. His mind screaming. No! give me time. I need answers. I need to know. Are you really my savior or are you the devil in disguise? If I said no. will I still be free? Or will I return to that torture?

He looked at Luthor who was looking at him waiting for him, his eyes promising salvation and sanctuary. He took a deep breath before hesitantly and softly pressing his lips to Luthor's in a short kiss "yes, Mr. President."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so not content with how this chapter got. to be honest, I literally forced myself to write it. hopefully next chapter will be a lot clearer and better.


	6. Metropolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clark goes to Mitropolis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter is late.   
> been through hardship.   
> hope you like this chapter

Death Stroke stood at the roof staring annoyed. He knew that the message he got was not from Batman himself, but he at least expected an adult. At least red robin.

A child? A child sent the message?

"I'm not a baby sitter child. Speak or leave" he said

"You don't give me orders here, I do" Damian snapped and Slade just had to smirk behind the mask. The smirk turned to frown when the kid continued "what happened to him? What is the information that you gave Batman?"

"Why don't you ask Batman himself"

"He won't speak. Neither will Red Robin. I don't need them to false comfort me. I need the truth" he drew a sword out "speak. Or you'll end up dead"

"look at you. An assassin wearing a hero mask. You will never escape your past. You will always be a disappointment to Batman no matter what you try. Because this is your true colors"

"I asked you a question. Answer it"

"they raped him." He said casually. When the boy's eyes narrowed he continued "and tortured him" he said and Damian shook his head

"you're lying"

"ask your father"

"where is he now?"

"still working to find him" Death Stroke said and Damian sighed

"I want to know what happened"

"I told you enough. I don't play with children. If your father needs something, he should contact me himself. And if you want something, ask your father. Unless, he doesn't trust you that much. In that case kid, who's the one you should raise your sword against?"

Damian stared at him as he left. Was what the assassin said real?

 

* * *

 

Commissioner Gordon looked at Batman with sadness and sympathy. The dark knight, even through his mask, worry and exhaustion were clear on his face

"I believe you were trying to find him"

"and I believe that you know the results of my search"

Gordon nodded and sighed. He sat rubbing his forehead "you see… the files of Nightwing were never exposed. But the day he was arrested, Richard Grayson was never seen" he looked at him "you know who Richard Grayson is, don't you?"

"number one bachelor in Gotham"

"indeed" Gordon said then looked at Batman "and the ward of Bruce Wayne"

"go on"

"Bruce Wayne never reported the disappearance of his ward."

"I believe my case here is Nightwing"

Gordon looked down "I'm sorry. But once he was transferred to Metropolis, his file wasn't taken nor copied there too. It's highly suspected that he was secretly excuted" he looked at him "if he was Dick Grayson… if you are Bruce Wayne… then my consolation is far from enough." He sighed and closed his eyes tightly, stress getting to him "you've both already did so much for Gotham. As Bruce and Richard, and as Batman and Robin or Nightwing" he rubbed his eyes before opening them then blinked. Batman was nowhere in sight. He has already left through the window. He sighed "I'm sorry"

To Batman, to Bruce… this was not real. This had to be a mistake. A nightmare. A sick twisted arranged by the joker or a fear toxin from the scarecrow. But then again, there was no transferring files dated and he was sure he searched very well.

He entered the bat cave and found Tim and Clark talking reading some files and he looked around "where's Damian"

"he's been outside for 3 hours. Patrolling perhaps"

He frowned and looked at their paper before approaching them "this won't do" he said then looked at Superman "he's transferred to Metropolis"

Clark blinked then looked at the papers "but there's nothing about the transferring in the pape-"

"it was done secretly" he answered and Superman frowned, he continued "I'm not sure about the exact reason. But perhaps they don't want any information slipped out. It's suspected that he's already dead"

"Grayson can't die" they looked at the entrance where a blood covered Damian walked in

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Tim shouted and Damian scoffed

"went to patrol, helped the world get rid of some assholes"

"you killed?" Bruce growled and Damian looked at his father

"so what? at least no one will suffer the way Grayson did." He said glaring at his father "is it true? Is it true that Grayson was raped and tortured?"

Bruce stared at Damian with a grim face. Damian needed Dick to keep sane. To stay in line. To never cross that line. But now, looking at him, without Dick, Damian has immediately returned to being an assassin "a murder" he said and Damian growled

"no father. It's justice"

"Justice? Playing god and taking people's lives is justice?"

Clark went between them "Bruce. That's enough" he said then looked at Damian "Damian please go to your room"

"I don't take orders from you" the boy growled then looked at Bruce "is it true father? Is it true?" when Bruce looked down Damian clinched his fist "but Grayson is not dead. Grayson is better than to just die because of forced sex and a little whippin-"

"Damian" it was Tim. Damian wanted to say something to him too. To  tell him to shut up. To tell him how unimportant his opinion was. But when he saw the tears that Tim was shedding, he closed his mouth allowing Tim to continue "you didn't see… I know we're trained, but… this… too much."

"forced sex is not just as simple as you may believe" Clark said looking at Damian "when you grow up, you will understand"

"this is not my problem. I just want Grayson back" he said leaving the cave and Tim slammed his fist on the table. Clark sighed and looked at Bruce "you want me to search in Metropolis again?"

"no" Bruce said walking to his batmobil "I'll come with you. We'll get in their prison and look into the files ourselves."

"Bruce" he looked at Tim "please! If he was alive… bring him back"

"I will"

* * *

 

Graceful, beautiful, lithe. There were many words Luthor thought of as he watched Dick train with the knives and guns. The boy depended on his body movement. He found out about the flips that he could do and the special tricks that his body was capable of, and now he was trying his best to discover his limits. Every day, he'd come from work to see the boy train "if I don't take a good care of you, you'd be collapsing of exhaustion" he said and the boy looked at him

"Mr. Luthor" he walked to him smiling "welcome back" he said reaching to take Luthor's jacket off. Luthor pressed his lips against the boy's in a simple small kiss

"Is my bath ready?"

"Will be in no time, sir"

"Don't neglect your chores Richard"

Dick smiled and accompanied Luthor to his room.

Since Luthor asked him to be his and all that they shared were small sweet kisses. Luthor let him learn new things, or more like remember the things he forgot and he found out Luthor isn't actually as bad as he thought he was.

He prepared his bath and went to take off Luthor's clothes before he accompanied him to the bathroom. He grabbed a sponge and started cleaning his body and Luthor sighed "do you enjoy your training?"

"I do" he said smiling the teased "would take more time training. But someone here can't handle their own life themselves"

Luthor chuckled and reached his hand behind Dick's neck pulling him for a kiss "what can I say? I guess I like to spoil myself with being served by a hot man"

"you're lucky this hot man enjoys serving you too" he kissed him again and continued cleaning Luthor's body. Once they were done, he helped him get dry and get into his clothes "Mr. Luthor?" he asked when Luthor went to his suit and searched in the jacket pocket

"I got you something" Luthor said taking out a folded paper and giving it to him "here"

Dick took the paper and unfolded it. It was a picture of a male, female and a child wearing something that belonged in a circus. The title read 'FLYING GRAYSONS' and there was at the head a small writing 'Haly presents' he looked at Luthor "flying Graysons?"

"your family" Luthor said walking to him pointing to the picture "your father John Grayson" he pointed to the female "May Grayson" then pointed at the child then looked at Dick "and you" he frowned when he saw Richard's eyes wet and tears streaming down his cheek "what's wrong?"

Dick wrapped his arms around Luthor in a tight hug "thank you. This…. It means a lot to me."

"don't be sappy. You don't even remember them" Luthor said pushing Dick away gently and Dick shook his head

"at least now I know them" he wiped his tears and smiled "you're a great man" he kissed Luthor "thank you. I can never thank you enough for everything that you're doing to me"

Luthor just smiled and patted his arm "it's not a big deal. Now go prepare something for me to eat"

Dick nodded and left Luthor who sighed. Things were going according to plan. Dick was trusting him and training to be a soldier. Hell he was starting to actually love him. Such advantages was supposed to make him feel victorious. But then why? Why did he feel guilty? Why did he feel that he just wanted to keep Dick and make him be his forever where he could see him smile all the time?

"this… was not planned" he mumbled to himself "I thought I was… stronger than this" he frowned then shook his head. Either way, he should still continue with his plan. Very soon, he'll expect Superman and Batman here. And he will set the perfect trap then.

* * *

 

Superman never thought that he'd sneak into Metropolis prisons.

He eyed the soldiers laying on the ground warily before looking at his black claded companion "are they alive?" he asked and the batman set a device to open a door

"they're asleep" he said before the door open and he entered "I spread sleeping gas before we get in" he didn't waste any time, immediately walking to the computer and starting his search "search in the manual files"

Superman looked at the files and sighed. They were covered in lead. He went there and started opening it one by one and scans it with his super vision "nothing in letter R or N or G" he said as he started to search in the J, perhaps it was under the name Justice League or something. he stopped in the middle of his researches when he heard Batman mumble 'no' "what's wrong?" he looked at him and his eyes widened "oh god" he gasped. Yes. On the screen was Richard Grayson's file. There was no further information than that he was Nightwing, date of arrest and some history as Nightwing, Robin and Richard Grayson. But it was his picture. There was a red line crossing his picture "what does that mean"

"he's no longer-" Batman's hands turned into fists and he looked down "dammit. I was late"

"Batman" he laid a hand on the other man's shoulder "I'm sorry"

"Luthor will pay" Batman said angrily "Luthor will meet justice for what he's done" for killing his partner. His lover. "let's go" he said leaving followed by Clark.

Their night was in a 5 stars hotel that was owned by Bruce himself. Clark had just finished showering before he wore his pajama pants and knocked on Bruce's room "Bruce?"

"Leave me alone"

Clark still went in. he looked at Bruce who was sitting on the bed only in his underwear. He sat beside him and wrapped an arm around him "you ok?"

"fine"

The way he said it made Clark feel that he'd punch him at any moment "I'm sorry"

"what for?" he looked at him "you did your best to help. But then, it's Luthor I'm going to be hunting"

"I'll be there with you" he watched a sad smile form on the human's face "we'll avenge Dick"

"I want to know where his body is" Bruce laid on the bed "I want to hold him… at least tell him once how much I-" he sighed "whatever"

Clark laid beside him hugging him as he slowly drifted to sleep.

Bruce didn't sleep that night though.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to inform you, but next update will be at the end of August. until then, I have important things to care of.


	7. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gets an invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone. thank you for not giving up on the story. I'm really sorry about the late update. but now that I returned, I'll try to keep the regular weekly updates.

 

Luthor stared at Dick who was just moving the spoon in his cereal. Another thing that they discovered; Richard really liked cereal. He wouldn't just eat it for breakfast, he'd also munch on them while watching TV as if it was some kind of snacks. But right now, Dick was not eating, he was just moving his spoon lost in his thoughts

"thinking of a way to tell me something, I assume" he said and Richard looked at him with a smile

"well… y-yeah I guess" he cleared his throat "I was thinking… what happened to the cercus where my parents died… and if I happen to have had any other relatives. A wife? A brother? Something like that"

Luthor sipped his coffee then shook his head "no wife and no brother. But you had an uncle who didn't come to get you when his brother died. George Grayson was his name. he left the country and I don't know where he is now" he raised an eyebrow at the younger who looked down "no need to feel sad. He left you when you needed him most. You don't need him now" he finished his coffee and stood. Dick immediately stood and grabbed his jacket and helped him wear it "I'll see you when my working hours are done" he said and kissed his cheek then left.

Dick touched his cheek with a small smile before he sighed and went to take Luthor's plate back to the kitchen

"you look happy" said Luke. He was moping the floor of the kitchen and apparently expecting a kind of greeting from Dick who walked inside smiling but not acknowledging him.

"well it's a good morning" he answered "I'll just clean Luthor's room before I start my training"

"Luthor's?"

Dick cleared his throat "I meant… Mr. Luthor"

"you mean Mr. President. But if he allows you to call him Luthor… I guess you two are close"

Dick smiled and ran a hand through his hair praying that he wasn't blushing "kind of closer than when I first came. Trying to ask him to be able to leave the house"

"did he agree?"

"I didn't ask yet" he sighed "I'm kind of scared and excited with the idea. I'm safe here, but I want to explore"

"why don't you contact Bruce Wayne? You were his ward"

"the millionaire?" Dick laughed "Luke what are you babbling?"

Luke cleared his throat "what did Mr. President tell you?"

"he said I was orphaned. Taken by terrorists and raised by them" he blinked when Luke didn't answer "Luke?"

"I don't know. It's the president, he knows"

"what about Bruce Wayne. Why did you say I was his ward?"

Luke shrugged "I don't know. The dude adopt boys with black hair and blue eyes. I just… figured you'd be one of them"

Dick laughed "as if he'd look at someone like me" he walked to Luthor's room leaving Luke mumbling to himself

"If only you knew Richard… if only you knew"

* * *

  
"have you got the number?" Luthor asked, hurrying to his office and opening the file on his desk "good" he said finding the number required "call him"

His secretary looked at him "but sir. It's too early, he's known to sleep till la-"

"I don't like to repeat myself"

The other male nodded and quickly dialed a number on the phone, giving it to Luthor.

  
"Wayne" Bruce replied sleepily. He looked beside him and found that Clark woke up. Still lying on the bed

"Mr. Wayne. This is Lex Luthor"

Bruce sat and Clark did too, hearing their conversation. It was him. There was no mistake

"you do realize that you're claiming that you're the president. Unless it's just a name thing" he played along

"actually, I am Lex Luthor. And I want to ask you about your ward, Richard Grayson. Have you seen him lately?"

"something happened to him?"

"yes" Luthor answered

"why is the president calling me? Why not the police?" he felt Clark hold his other hand gently

"because we suspect that you are Batman"

"what?" Bruce frowned. He did expect that Luthor suspected him. But he didn't understand what Luthor wanted to achieve with this call.

"Mr. Wayne. We have arrested Richard Grayson for terrorism. I believe we have had him for a while now, yet you never reported that his disappearance"

"He's an adult. He always disappears and comes back. I'm no longer his guardian."

"no… but you trained him"

"meaning?"

"Richard Grayson is Nightwing"

"suppose you are right. What does that have to do with me?" the hold on his hand tightened. Clark did not like what's going on.

"The time Richard Grayson left the manor… Robin left Batman" Luthor frown at the laugh he recieved

"you think I'm Batman?" Bruce said "well. Suppose that you're right, and that I'm indeed Batman. What is it that you want of me?"

"I want to invite you over. We can talk about this. But Mr. Bruce… if you are Batman, I'm going to have a proposal for you"

"Mr. president. I'm sure you have a lot of time to waste i-"

"I'm sure you have a lot of time yourself. Why not waste an hour to honor yourself and attend? I'll let the secretary take care of scheduling a time and a date"

Bruce sighed when he heard the beep. Luthor hanged and looked at Clark "he said he has a proposal"

"I know. I heard"

"He thinks I'm going to listen… after he killed Dick"

"Bruce. Be careful. If you go there. Luthor will find a way to reveal you and kill you. Just like he did to Dick"

"I know" he laid down again and looked at Clark "I have to think of something to protect my identity. To protect Tim and Damian's too"

It took Clark a lot of courage to allow himself to run his thumb over Bruce's lower lip "what do you want me to do?"

Bruce stared at him for a bit "yesterday. I was vulnerable. But you were just there. Comforting me" he took Clark's hand

"and I will continue to do so until you are ready for more" he kissed Bruce's hand and pat it before he got up "whatever plan Luthor has in store, it's nothing good" he said "please be careful. I wouldn't accept his invitation and go if I were you"

"you're not me Clark. And this is the difference. You will never be able to think the way I do"

"but I will continue to support you"

* * *

  
Damian frowned, walking back and forth in the room "but they didn't take us with them. They must have found something about Grayson"

"Damian" Tim said then looked down "for them to just go without a notice. Without a word to comfort us… I think… he may be dead"

"he's not dead. I know it. Grayson can't die. he's too stupid to die" he growled then looked at Tim "keep that up Drake and I'll make sure that your friends won't recognize your face when they see you"

"you know… if he didn't come back… I think that Clark will try to approach Bruce"

"Kent? With father?" Damian stopped walking "I thought that father liked Grayson"

Tim shrugged and Damian walked to him, hands resting on his waist in a demanding way "what happened to Grayson? Other than the sexual abuse. What happened?"

Tim frowned. Damian kept on shrugging the rape as if it was nothing, but he didn't discuss it "he… he was tortured… skinned, burnt, whipped" he covered his eyes with his hand and a sigh escaped his lips "just remembering him crying and begging… it makes me hate myself… I couldn't help him… couldn't save him" he heard footsteps and looked up to find Damian walking out "where to?"

"the cave. Patrolling"

Tim wiped his tears and followed him. They were going to protect Gotham until Batman returns. Working with Damian was bad. Working with angry Damian was worse. It was really hard trying to prevent the boy from killing last time. He only stopped when Tim shouted at him asking him to remember Dick's training.

Damian without Dick was instable. And he hated it, but he had to take the rule of the mother instead of Dick. Especially if it's to guard a demon assassin like him. But he promised to honor Dick with doing that.

Besides, he's been civil with Damian since Dick disappeared…. Almost.

* * *

  
Luthor entered the gym room and smiled at Dick "you're not there to greet me these days"

Dick smiled and looked at him "you will forgive me"

"how's your training?" Luthor asked and Dick smiled at him twirling the escrima sticks between his hands

"I challenged seven of the guards. Defeated them easily. The sticks are really a great choice. I'm glad you proposed it to me" he said returning the weapon back and walking to Luthor helping him take his jacket off.

"you used them as Nightwing" Luthor said. Once his jacket was off, he grabbed Dick's neck and kissed his lips "I'll need you" he mumbled then kissed him again "your first mission as a guard"

Dick did not touch Luthor nor did he do anything to prevent the touches. But his lips moved kissing Luthor before he pulled back "what mission?"

Luthor smiled and walked back to his room "I want you to do something for me… meet someone you used to know. He may come and may not. Just… I want you to be there if he came." He entered the bathroom and Dick immediately started filling the tube with water before he start take Luthor's clothes off "touch me, Richard" he breathed and Dick hands stopped moving.

It was the first time Luthor ask such thing of him. Did he want to move on further with their relationship? Was it even a relationship? He wondered if Luthor just wanted to move on or if he wanted to test him. Or perhaps he thinks it's time to stop moping over the past and get over what happened to him? "h-how do you want me to touch you sir?" because when he asked him to touch him, it was definitely a command. He didn't ask him if he can or if he wants. He just told him to do it.

Luthor's hand gently held Dick's and guide it to his own chest. He could feel the hand shiver against his skin and he slowly helped the hand move down. The boy's eyes were closed shut, and his breaths were getting harder and louder "don't" he commanded "don't close your eyes. Don't remember them." He said and Dick whimpered when his hand touched his intimate part "open your eyes Richard. Look at me. I'm here" he watched as tears streamed down his servant's eyes before he opened them and looked directly at his eyes.

Richard's face was flushed, eyes wet and lips open as air quickly got in and out "good boy… good. Keep on looking at me" he said as he kept on moving Dick's hand and fingers teasing him. He ignored the sob that escaped the boy as he kept on until their hands were slick with his cum. He finally let go watching the boy turn his hands to fists and cry silently, eyes again closed shut. He went inside the tube and turned the water off then looked at him "did they do that to you?"

He nodded

"Did they kiss you before?"

"Not that I remember. No"

Luthor nodded "wash your hands and continue with your chores" he watched Dick nod and walk to the sink to wash his hand before he grabbed the shampoo and soap. Once he was at Luthor's side, Luthor took a handful of water and washed Dick's face "you're ok. You're safe" he whispered, but Dick just nodded as he kept on cleaning Luthor's body. Once he finished, he got the towel and wrapped it around Luthor then went back to their room.

"what?" Dick mumbled looking at his corner

"something the matter?"

"my… mattress… and things" he mumbled. His mattress and belongings were removed leaving back a desk that perhaps was the one that Luthor ordered back when he first came in.

"you don't need them" Luthor said dressing himself smiling at Dick's confused look "my bed is big enough. And I'm sure the drawers can handle your belongings"

Dick wasn't sure what it meant. This was all too soon. He went inside and had to give Lex a hand job, to find out that the servants removed his mattress while they were in the bathroom. He has to sleep with Luthor now. Does that mean that he has to-

"stop thinking" he felt Luthor press his lips upon his in a simple kiss "I won't do anything to you" he nodded and Luthor smiled "now… dinner?"

Dick smiled and nodded… he was scared, but he was going to give it a try, trying to think that he actually had a choice in the matter.

Then again, he actually WANTED to live. And who better than Luthor was around to give him life?


	8. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luthor meets with Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was actually writing it and the laptop restated on me without saving changes. it took me hellova time to rewrite it without changing much. will resulted to a long chapter.

fghj

Dick tried his best to control his heart rate. He had just finished helping Luke with washing the dishes and was preparing himself to ask Luthor to allow him to go out. Once he had found a way to get over his worries that the other would refuse.

"ummm, Lex?" he opened the door slightly and peeked inside. Luthor was laying on the bed with a book in his hand. He smiled and walked to him after closing the door behind him

"what is it Richard?"

Dick climbed on the bed and laid his head on Luthor's chest making the other run his fingers through his hair "I want to have a request"

"mhmm? A request?"

"yes"

"so now I forgave you for pouring shampoo over my bald head in the shower this morning?"

Dick laughed "I'm sorry, I didn't know your baldness was such a sensitive subject to you. But really. What's the shampoo for? Your eyebrows?"

"my wives"

"what?" Dick rose, and Luthor still didn't take the book away

"I was married. I married many times. I think it's over 7 times"

"wow… so… uh…. You still keep the shampoo?"

Luthor looked at him "I think the servant bought this one by mistake. Richard. Do you know that I used to have red hair?"

Dick laid back down interested "you mean you weren't born bald?" he asked smiling and Luthor shook his head

"Superman burnt a building I was in. it never grew back" he let out a sigh "to think that he makes people believes that he's doing good deeds"

Dick gently ran a finger across the skin of Luthor's head "I like you the way you are now. I think it suits you better"

"do you really like it?" Luthor looked at him and he nodded smiling "does it turn you on?"

"what?" Dick laughed then smiled softly when Luthor gently held some of the black locks feeling them

"your soft hair turns me on. Your eyes too" he caressed his eyebrows then touched his eyelids making Dick immediately close them "your lips" he let his finger run over Dick's lips and smiled "you turn me on"

Dick kissed Luthor's finger then held his hand "I wanted to ask you" he changed the subject not feeling comfortable with what Luthor was leading them to have "I… I want to go out"

"out where?" Luthor asked

"anywhere. Just out. I want to see the world. Meet people. Have a life"

"you don't have a life here?" Luthor frowned sitting up and Dick sat up too

"no Lex I didn't mean it this way-"

"you said you want to have a life, I did not give you a life"

"yes. You did. And I'm grateful. Bu-"

"but you don't like it here" he glared at Dick "you want to change the way of living and go out and see people. I'm not enough. Am I?"

"Lex, stop making it sounds like this. You know I didn't mean it that way. I'm just tired of the walls" Dick snapped then inhaled deeply "I wish… I wish to see the street. Hold your hand and walk out between people while eating ice cream or whatever else people eat while walking with the people they love"

Luthor smiled "you love me?"

"you really are asking me this? Lex you _gave_ me live. You **_are_** my life" he looked at Luthor's green eyes "and it hurt that you think of me so lowly"

"not anymore. You said you loved me… don't you?"

"I do"

"prove it"

Dick looked at him with puzzled expressions "prove… my love?"

Luthor smiled and laid Dick on the bed then started kissing him "lex" he tried to push him but Luthor kept on unbuttoning his shirt revealing the skin beneath it. He shivered in fright when Luthor started caressing his neck and chest "please Lex…. I'm not ready for this yet. Please not now"

"if you're ready for love, you're ready for this" he mumbled kissing a bud and licking it making effort to harden it "relax" he went to the other one "I won't hurt you" he started sucking as his hands went to unbutton his jeans. He frowned when Dick tried to push his hands away and he slapped them "grip the sheets Richard" he sighed in disappointment when the hands went to push his chest trying to get him off. He growled and gripped them above Dick's head "I said grip the sheets. You either will do that or keep your hands up. Understood?" the tears streaming down Dick's face only added to his beauty. He had loved his smiles and laughs. But now he found that he loved his tears too "cry more… I love your tears" Dick shook his head with a whimper gripping the pillow above his head as Luthor resumed his kisses giving him a mark in his neck. His shivers worsened when he felt his pants unzipped and let let out a sharp exhale "scream… come on… show me how scared you are"

"get off" he sobbed then bit his lower lip hard when Luthor pulled down his pants and boxers. Immediately, he pressed his legs together but Luthor only chucked before he started kissing his legs and thighs

"let me in" he forced Dick's legs open

"NO!" Dick gasped again trying to push Luthor away but the hands were slammed back angrily above his head again

"I told you to relax" Luthor growled "trust me. Just trust me. Is that so hard?"

"I don't want thi-"

"will I do. You said you loved me. Didn't you?"

Dick closed his eyes tightly "I'm scared"

Luthor licked his neck where he marked them "I'm different. I'm not like them. You'll see" he teased his tip at Dick's entrance but only got a flinch in return "relax" he mumbled kissing and sucking on the skin as he kept grinding against the younger one squeezing himself between his asscheeks. "you feel so good" he breathed sucking and marking his chest "I'm in…" slowly he entered the hole and groaned when he felt the skin wrap around him. He stopped once the tip was inside "Richard" he breathed kissing his face and sucking on the tear line "oh Richard" he slowly started to get inside. Noticing the other close his eyes tightly and stiffen he nuzzled his neck "relax" he told him, hands reaching to grip and fondle his asscheeks as he started a slow steady rhythm of thrust.

"stay with me" Luthor said, caressing Dick's face with one hand "don't go anywhere. Don't think of them" he kissed his lips and Dick opened his face "are you still scared?"

Dick sobbed "I… I don't know" he shook his head "I don't know"

"shhhh" he smiled at him softly "does it hurt?"

Dick shook his head "n-no… not the way I expected"

"does it feel good?" Luthor asked burying his face in the crook of Dick's neck

"n-no" Dick answered hesitantly and Luthor started thrusting a little bit faster " because you're shocked. If you try to relax, it'll get better" he said then started caressing Dick's penis watching as the gasps and cries of fear turn to fear mixed with pleasure. He groaned and thrust faster and harder

It didn't take long for Luthor to cum inside Dick with a groan. He pulled out of Dick and resumed in handling and caressing his member "no" he heard Dick say and he looked at him with puzzled expressions "you… had what you wanted. Please leave me be" Dick said pushing Luthor's hand away

"Richard?" he exhaled. Dick had already walked to the bathroom and locked the door. "Richard?" he called hearing loud cries and sobs that even the turned on shower couldn't subdue.

That night, Dick cried himself in the bathroom to sleep. And Luthor could not sleep more than a few hours as he would wake up to sudden cries and sob sounds coming out of the bathroom. It was a horrible night to both. And Luthor knew he was to blame.

"I needed it… I needed to own him. I needed to let him know that I own him"

………………………………

"are you sure this is a good idea?" Clark held Bruce's hand before he walked through the door "Bruce"

"don't worry. I know what I'm doing" Bruce stared at Clark's eyes "I promised that I will avenge Dick's death. I must meet Luthor to know what he's planning. To know how to put him down"

"but Luthor isn't stupid. He must be planning something." Clark tried "Bruce. I don't want to lose you"

Bruce turned to him with a frown "you won't. listen Clark. Just do as I told you and things will be ok. And be careful. I'm never wrong when it comes to these things" he then smiled and pressed his hold on Clark's hand before he let go of him and left the house.

He didn't like the amount of security in this place. As the guards took him to Luthor's office, Bruce couldn't help but feel that his mansion was bigger than the white house yet he never had felt the need to bring in so much security

"Mr. Wayne. Welcome" Luthor stood with arms open as if he was welcoming a long life friend "please do come in"

And Bruce did. He looked around the office and smiled "good evening, Mr. president"

"please" Luthor walked toward Bruce shaking his hand with a sly smile "call me Luthor"

"will Mr. Luthor. Your friendly behavior is nice and appreciated. But I must say it does not suit such a place" he looked at his office desk "it speak professionalism"

"ah… no wonder you're a successful business man Mr. Luthor." He went back to his office and gestured to the couch "please have a seat. What can I get you to drink?"

"water"

Luthor raised an eyebrow but smiled and nodded to the secretary who left immediately "you don't trust me, do you?"

"with the way you brought me here, I think I'm forgiven for not"

Luthor nodded "Mr. Wayne. I am sorry to inform you that Richard Grayson, your ward, has been arrested  not too long ago."

"you told me, and he was Nightwing. And you brought me here to check if I was Batman or not"

"very smart." The secretary brought the water and a cup of coffee to Luthor "but you know." He looked at the window "if you are not him… you think he will come?"

Bruce looked at the window and frowned when he saw the bat sign then smiled at Luthor "Mr. President. You think he's stupid enough to come to your house knowing that you wants to arrest him?"

"but he has this urge to help everyone. Doesn't he? So how much do you bet that he will come?"

"but if he didn't come, that means I'm Batman?"

"50% says you are" he sipped his coffee.

………………………………..

_"Richard…. Open the door. It's morning already" the door opened and Dick looked at him with tired red eyes. "Richard" he wrapped his arms around the younger boy holding him securely "I should have been holding you all the night. But you never gave me a chance to"_

_"I was… scared? … I don't know" he answered with a sigh and Luthor caressed his face_

_"you were shocked. You were reliving what happened to you. I know I forced you. But I wanted you to get over what happened to you"_

_"one doesn't just get over that Lex. I felt so scared of you. That I can't trust you. I don't even know if I can let you touch me again"_

_Luthor kissed his forehead "you can. You need time. But you need to forgive me first. Can you do that?" he held Dick's cheek looking at his eyes " can you?"_

_"do I have a choice in the matter? You're the only one I know in this life. I only have you"_

_Luthor smiled and kissed his lips softly "thank you. Now I'll get you out of here. I promise. And I'll hold your hand outside like you wanted and eat ice cream and go to a pizza restaurant and eat with you these greasy cheap food. Ok?" he smiled trying to encourage Dick "ok?"_

_Dick smiled through tears "ok"_

_"great. Now I need you to do something for me tonight. Can you do it?"_  
  


Dick was holding the crystal green escrima sticks in one hand, the other running it through his hair as he waited on the roof. The sign was already in the sky and now all he had to do is wait for the bat to come.

Luthor had told him that Nightwing worked alongside with Batman, which made it a privilege that he was the one to meet the dark hero wannabe. He had expected the bat to know him, and try to either kill him or coax him back into terrorism, either that or take him by force.

Standing properly when he saw a shadow and turned "you're here"

The tall dark figure appeared. He had shocked expressions on his face "Dick? You're alive"

"don't call me that. It's stupid and vulgar. Then again, I can't expect anything more from you"

"Dick… what happened to you?"

"life" he took a fighting pause and the bat shook his head "I'm not fighting you. I won't hurt you"

"too bad. Because I will" Dick ran to the bat and started hitting him with the sticks and smirked. once he got closer to the bat, the taller man groaned weakly and leaned down "so it's true" he said hitting the man's shoulder and slamming him to the ground "you are an imposter. The real one is meeting with Mr. Luthor. Isn't that true? Superman"

Clark let a groan of pain and looked at Dick "kryptonite… the sticks…"

"you won't fight back because you can't" Dick slammed him on the head frowning when the other curled "so weak"

Clark stared at him weakly "I'm sorry, Dick" he swung his legs kicking Dick's hand making one stick roll down and fall from the roof "what happened to you? Did they brain wash you?" with one stick gone, he could feel himself less weak and tried to force himself up

"NO! you wish to do that. But I'm not going back with you and batman" Clark knew, there will be no other chance of Dick losing the other stick. Instead, he walked toward Dick groaning in pain as he wrapped his arms around him "sorry Dick… thi-s… will hurt" and he threw both of them from the top of the building

As much as Clark had tried protecting Dick from the fall, they both ended up being slammed hard into the ground. Hearing the security running toward them, he thanked Bruce mentally for the utility built as he used the grapple gun to get away and move into the top of another building and escape after he gave himself a moment to recover.

"he's alive… Dick…. He's alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there should have been a fighting scene between Dick and Clark but I wonderfully failed in writing that.


	9. Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luthor takes Dick outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a very hard time writing this chapter then erasing it then writing it again then erasing it. I was never satisfied with how it came.

_"don't you dare lose your self-value. You're important to us"_

………………………..

Luthor gasped when Dick opened his eyes and looked around looking confused. He walked to him holding his left hand "are you ok? Talk to me"

Dick smiled softly at him "I knew you care… don't let go of me again"

"I never let go of you. Never have and never will"

Dick let out a tired chuckle "silly. But it's ok. I forgave you. Because I love you" he closed his eyes tightly "hurt"

"don't stress yourself. Just sleep"

"ok… " Dick returned back to sleep and Luthor's eyes softened

"you'll be ok Richard. I'll take care of you?" but Dick was already asleep. He sighed.

He had planned for Dick to fight with Batman and tell him if he was indeed the real Batman or if it was Superman in disguise. But a security guard had interrupted his meeting with Bruce Wayne telling him that there's an urgent matter making him dismiss Bruce and get the doctor to Dick as soon as possible.  

He watched the younger man sleep. Right hand in a cast and left leg in one too. He blamed whomever was fighting him for his injuries and wanted nothing more than kill them. They hurt his Richard. They hurt what belonged to him and they will pay for it

……………………

_"it's alright to smile every now and then Bruce. It makes us happy that you're happy" he had said and Bruce allowed the smile into his face "now that's a handsome smile" he kissed the older man's cheek "wanna play chess?"_

_"I always beat you into it."_

_"not this time. I'll get Tim to team up with me and we'll beat you" he said smirking and Tim laughed_

_"It isn't fair. Two on one"_

_"I can beat you both Timothy. Bring it on"_

……………………….

"I told you to be ready" Bruce said angrily entering the room. Clark looked very fine now. A lot better than how he had expected "I told you they will be expecting you. I told you there will be a kryptonite and there will be danger"

Clark was walking back and forth in the room. How to break this into Bruce? How to end what he just started with Bruce?

"are you listening to me?"

"I am" Clark said then stopped walking looking at him "I am listening to you Bruce"

"Then what on earth happened?" he asked holding Clark's shoulder's roughly "what happened that made you lose your focus? You almost blew my disguise up. Luthor already suspected that you'd be there wearing my mask"

"let's break up what we were going to start Bruce. It can't work"

"what? Clark what are you talking about. I'm talking about Luthor here"

"and I'm talking about **you** " Clark snapped looking at his eyes "you think I just lost my focus there? You think I just got weak because of kryptonite? No Bruce. I can't do this to you. I can't be with you when Dick is alive"

Bruce's eyes widened "you-?"

"Dick was the one holding the kryptonite Bruce. He was the one trying to get me. I only lost my fight because Dick was the one who was there to shatter me" he looked away "and I can't stand in the way knowing your feelings for him. Knowing that you two love each others"

Bruce stared at Clark and he sighed "sit down" he said helping Clark sit on the bed then sat beside him "what exactly happened? What did he say when he saw you?"

"he called me a terrorist. Said he's not coming back"

Bruce shook his head "Clark. Are you sure it's Dick? It could be Luthor playing with your head"

"I'm sure. I'm very sure Bruce. It was the same face. Same voice. Same moves" he looked down "but he was different"

"Illogical. But I believe you" Bruce said then frowned "I'm going to ask you to stay out of this"

"what?"

"you will go back to Gotham. Inform Tim and Damian that Dick is alive and stay with them until I come back with him"

"no Bruce. You ca-"

"don't argue with me. You've done your part. Now it's mine"

Clark stood angrily "stop being selfish Bruce. I understand your feelings, but I care about him too. And I know I can do something to get him out of there"

"no Clark. I'm not allowing you to help because you will always see me when you're trying to save him. You will think of what would have happen if he had been actually dead. How our relationship would have been if he had not appeared on the roof"

"you think that lowly of me Bruce?"

"you are an emotional creature Clark. It's not that I think highly or lowly of you. I only think logic"

Clark sighed and stared at Bruce not knowing how to deal with him "would it make you happier if I went away?"

"…."

Bruce honestly didn't know the answer to that.

…………………………………

_"you came here behind his back?" he asked holding the pizza box._

_"I had to, you know him. after I defied his order he got upset and told me not to leave my room for a whole week. Sucks we're in a summer vacation" the boy answered taking a slice "vegetarian pizza? What are you? A nerd?"_

_"I dislike peperoni" he answered and smiled when the boy stuffed his mouth yet still spoke_

_"shtill der aa oder kinds ov pissa"_

_"don't talk with your mouth full" he took a peace "want me to talk to him?"_

_"why don't you marry him? Then I won't need to come over here and talk to you about him"_

_He laughed "oh Jayson. He didn't ask my hand. But I promise, if he did. You'll be my best man"_

_"fuck you"_

………………..

"Richard?"

Dick looked at Luthor blinking then looked back at the window staring at the city

"Richard" Luthor walked to him and held his shoulders but he flinched "did I just hurt you?"

"no" it was a whisper

"what is it then?" he asked looking at him, but the other was still staring at the window. Gently, he held his chin making him look at his eyes "what is making you sad?"

"weird dreams" he answered looking at Luthor "people… talking to me… Jason? One of them was called Jason"

Luthor sighed then smiled "forget the dreams. Are you ok?" he watched Dick observe his hand and leg but then he nodded "nothing hurts at all?" Dick shrugged. It wasn't really an answer. But it'll do for now. He guided Dick to the bed and let him sit and brought a chair to sit on it facing him "Richard. I want to know something. The man who pushed you… the one who hurt you… was it Superman? Was it him who threw you over the roof?"

He frowned when silence was all he got

"focus Richard" he said not so kindly, holding his shoulders "the one who hurt you. Did he use any super powers?" Richard shook his head negative and he cleared his throat "it wasn't Superman? Or was it him but he refused to use his powers?"

"I…" Dick inhaled deeply "I was holding both Escrima sticks. Wasn't I?" he said calmly and Luthor sighed

"yes" he smiled softly at him "so it was Batman himself" he kissed Dick's forehead "good boy" he looked at him "see? See what a terrorist he is? Even though you two worked together he intended to hurt you" he kissed his lips and stood "I'll let you rest."

Dick didn't know why he hid the truth from the man that loves him. And as horrible as it felt, it also felt very right.

"but Jason? Who's Jason?" he wondered lying on the bed then groaned in pain. The headache was horrible it felt as if his head was splitting in halves, but once he closed his eyes to try to rest, he saw that man again

_"don't you dare lose your self value. You're important to us"_

He opened his eyes again with a gasp "who's that? Who's that man?" he shook his head and got up grabbing his cellphone and checking the names of contacts. Anything. A name. a picture. Anything to help him remember that man. He growled in frustration when he found none in his cellphone "Lex" he called leaning on his crutch and walking outside "Lex? Can I talk to you?"

"Richard. Would you like me to bring you a-"

"Lex… where did he go Luke? He was just here"

The young man stared at him with worry "you ok? Tell me… maybe I can help"

"NO! I just want Le-" his voice was muffled when Luke's hand pressed to his lips

"shhh… let's get in your room. He's working." He helped him inside and sat beside him "believe me. I can help"

"Luke. I want to get out of here, he promised to get me out"

Luke had a grim look "don't you think you should rest?"

"I need to find that man?" he argued and Luke bit his lower lip as if he's thinking about something before he gently held Dick's hand "tell me about that man"

"I don't know.. I see him suddenly. It's all blur. He has black hair and… he's certainly white"

"blue eyes?"

"couldn't see. Too blurry"

Luke nodded "try to remember. Bear the pain and try" Dick closed his eyes trying, but the horrible pain returned. He shook his head but Luke held his head with both hands "listen to me Richard. Listen to me. You remember, ok? The key to be free is to remember" Dick looked at him, pain clear in his eyes but he refused to submit to the pain "and once you remember. I'll be where I always am. And I'll set you free" his hold on Dick's head was firmer for a moment "remember" he said before he let go of Dick and left the room. Once he opened the door, he gasped when he saw green eyes glaring at him "Mr. president?"

"what are you doing here?"

"I- uh… I just wanted to wish Richard a steady and fast recovery"

"Your place is in the kitchen. Go back there. You're not allowed in my room without my permission. Understood?"

"yes sir" he hurried away and Luthor went inside

"you look paler. " Luthor said but Dick didn't pay him any attention

  _"Dick. stay out of it" but Dick wanted to save Tim's ass from the bat, he was still going to try_

_"come on Brucy-" the other frowned at the nick name "I and Jay had done lots of worse things"_

_"shut up" the older growled. Upset at something. "it's because of that. I am not going to lose another Ro-"_

_"you won't Bruce" he got up and hugged him "I'm sure you won't. I'd rather die than see another Robin d-" he shook his head and looked at him and smiled softly "I'll talk to Tim."_

  
he opened his eyes staring at Luthor with a frown. The president opened the drawer and pulled some pain killer out "don't exhaust yourself. Don't listen to what others say. Just rest"

  
"I want to get out of here"

  
"what?"

 

"you promised to take me out. I can't take the sight of these walls"

 

"yes but Dick… look at yourself"

 

"please" he gave Luthor the best begging look he could "I need air. Please"

 

Luthor nodded "alright. I'll ask the servants to prepare the car then I'll come and assist you wear decent clothes"

 

Dick watched Luthor press a button on the phone on the bedside table and ordering the driver to prepare the car then went to the wardrobe "I'll get you something comfortable"

 

"ok" Dick answered allowing Luthor to take off his shirt "I see a boy. His name is Jason"

"where do you see him?" Luthor asked helping him take off his shorts

"in my dreams, also Bruce" Luthor's movement stopped suddenly "Lex?"

"these are just dreams"

"I want to remember"

"you are forbidden that" Luthor growled and Dick shook his head

"who's Bruce Luthor? Is it Bruce Wayne?"

"where did that come from?" Luthor asked him "where will you meet Bruce Wayne Richard? Be realistic? Now stop talking about this and get in your pants. The more you anger me the more I want to get back on my promise of taking you out" Dick just stared at him silently "we will take one servant with us to take care of you outside"

"can it be Luke?"

"why him?" Luthor said frowning. He didn't trust the young servant.

"we have… similar interests"

"interests?"

"you know" he shrugged "movies and… stuff… silly things young men do"

"whatever." Luthor replied uninterested "let's go then"

Luthor helped Dick out gently and Dick couldn't help but smile as the car moved in the streets. "it looks like the streets on TV" he frowned "but less clean"

"well… people are irresponsible and messy. Then they will blame the government and the president for that" Dick frowned at Luthor then returned to watch the street

"where are we going?"

"you'll see" Luthor smiled at him and he smiled back "I'll take you somewhere you will love"

"will there be many people?"

"no. I we're going somewhere private. I own it"

Dick sighed and kept staring at the window. The view started to have less buildings and more plants and rocks "we're going up?" he asked but Luthor didn't answer and he kept silent. Not realizing that he slept, he opened his eyes and rubbed them and looked at Luthor who was shaking him awake "we're here"

Dick got up and his mouth opened, they were on a mountain, the house in front of them seemed small but very beautiful. He opened the door and smiled when the fresh air hit him "I'll show you our room" Luthor said and looked at Luke "but first. There's something I must clear" he said getting out of the car followed by the guard and Luke "Richard. You know I love you" Dick stared at him uncomfortably and he continued "but I love my country more than anything. It's why I lead"

"Lex?"

"making sure that you don't remember is very important to me. It's to protect myself. The country and even you" he looked at Luke and any intrusions must be rid of" he raised his hand giving the sign and time stopped.

All Dick could see was Luke's pained and shocked eyes as he took a couple of steps back. Hand reaching for him as he weakly called his name "Dick" his body disappeared as it fell down the cliff

"LUKE"

"you won't remember. If it meant that I have to scar you for life. You won't remember" Dick ignored him and kept staring at the cliff in shock. He didn't struggle as Luthor dragged him inside the house. He didn't react to all the words that Luthor whispered to him trying to calm him down. To tell him that he'll be alright with Luke away.

He saw her fall… he saw them fall… the both of them. The woman's eyes were wide in shock, hands trying to reach for him, weakly calling for him "Dick"

That's right… his parents died… "Tony Zucco" he whispered "he killed my parents"

 


	10. Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> corrected and Beta-read by Leradomi from FF.net.

He was losing Dick.

And Luthor knew that. The way Dick kept getting scarred by being forced, then seeing his friend get killed. It's going to be hard convincing the younger one that he was doing this for the good of everyone.

He kept remembering things, unconsciously calling for Haley and his parents; saying that Tony Zucco killed them, destroying everything he had. Dick was getting a closer step to remembering with each and every day passes and Luthor knew he just HAD to think of a way to regain the boy's trust and let him believe in him again. And It worried him how harder he should work for that. Especially with the way Dick had been shying away from his touch as if he feared it; as if it repulsed him.

"Richard?"

He stared at Dick with confusion, the boy was gathering the little clothes the servant had put in the drawer back into the bag. He placed the coffee mug on the table and walked to him

"Richard? What are you doing?"

"Going back home."

Luthor smiled softly at him, "You don't like it here? I thought you wanted away from home?"

Dick stared at him for a while but didn't answer him. He tried tying and hanging the bag on his crutch and Luthor held his shoulder, "Richard?"

"Don't touch me!" Dick growled angrily and Luthor quickly let go of him "Don't you ever touch me. Your touch... it disgusts me"

"What? Richard? It's me. Lex. Your partner."

"My name is Dick," he said and turned to him "And partners don't rape each other. Nor do they kill each other's friends."

Luthor glared at him, "So now I'm the bad guy here? Have you forgotten how I saved you from these people who raped you?"

"Those People that YOU threw me at so they would rape me, so that you could save me; And then you'll be the hero. The one who is everything in my eyes," he limped to him. "You hid the fact that I was adopted by Bruce Wayne. You forbade me from asking, owned me and controlled me like a puppeteer pulling on the strings of a puppet moving it however you desired. YOU USED ME TO GET BATMAN OR TO HURT SUPERMAN!" His hold on the crutch was so tight his knuckles were turning white, "and You say you saved me? Heh… if this is saving, I don't want to know what destroying is."

Luthor stared at him silently. Is it too late? Did he remember? Is it useless to try to convince him? "I'm sorry," he started "I know I hurt you. I know I did. But, you have to understand, I was protecting you. Richard, at the beginning, it's true, I was meant to use you to get the others. But now, I swear, I do-" he stopped not knowing how to put it.

"You do what?"

"I- " he cleared his throat, "When you smiled, it made me happy. It made me forget that bad people exist. It made me remember what being young and innocent is meant to be," he ignored the way Dick glared at him. "It's… new. You made me feel something new that I've never felt….. love."

"You too Luthor. You made me feel something I never felt in my life. It's worthlessness. I felt worthless and scared all of the time. I was seeking your satisfaction, because if I wasn't to agree and submit to your force, I'd have to get back to being forced by many people. Because if I once said no, I'd go back to that torture. Because If I denied you what's my right to deny? If I did what's my right to do, I'll lose everything. I kept following you, obeying you until it reached to this. The bad people that you forgot that they exist… you are one of them, Luthor."

"Where do you think you're going now then?"

"Home… with Bruce Wayne."

"I own you, Richard Grayson. You and everything you own."

"Yes. It was always like this. You, always proving that I'm nothing, ignoring my cries and my desperation, and never did I ask you why," he sighed and untangled the bag from his crutch throwing it at Luthor "Take your things. You're right. You do own these."

"Even the ones you are wearing now." Luthor growled and Dick stared at him shocked.

"What?"

"The clothes you are wearing. If you want to leave, take them out, all of them. Then get out of here naked."

"You're not serious, are you?"

"I own everything. I own this house, I own these clothes, I own the whole country. Therefore, I own you."

"You're mad."

Luthor smirked and locked the door, then walked to the window locking it, then walked to Dick, making him limp away until he was cornered at the side of the room, "Yes, I am mad," he grabbed the front of Dick's shirt, "And if you don't submit, so help me, I'll send you back to prison. I'll make you submit to me if I had to, and make them take away your memory again."

"LET GO OF M-" he let go of the crutch, trying to push him away, which ended with him on the floor and Luthor on top of him. Feeling himself starting to panic, he cried as loud as he could "HELP! SUPERMAN, PLE-mmmphh"

"No! No," Luthor whispered to him growling, "No calling for Superman. No calling for help," his right hand started ripping the clothes Dick was wearing, the left still covering his mouth pressing harder when he felt the other try to push him with one hand. Suddenly, the window was broken and he was on the ground.

"A black spot in the white clear file, Mr. President?"

Dick moaned in pain as he tried to curl and hide his naked body from the eyes of both Luthor and the masked man, who kept walking toward Luthor with his gun, "No," he called for him, "Don't kill him… please."

Deathstroke looked at him, "Even after all he has done?"

"I can't… I can't live with myself knowing that someone died for me… not another one. Luke was more than enough," he looked at Luthor with hatred, "Even though you deserve death."

Deathstroke smirked behind his mask and returned his gun back away "How pathetic! He's defending you." he walked toward Dick ignoring Luthor who kept ordering him to back away and keep his hands to himself.

"Wha-?" Dick gasped trying to crawl away from Death Stroke (I think this is clearer)

"Get away from him," Luthor growled as Deathstroke carried Dick over his shoulder displaying his behind carelessly.

"Hold on."

He jumped out of the window leaving Luthor alone to shout, "GET BACK YOU FREAK!"

* * *

 

Clark stared at Bruce with grim expressions as the other kept on typing on the computer looking up the map of the white house: rooms, corridors, kitchens, and even toilets, and if there were any rooms for the servants. Looking for any information about the place might help in finding Dick.

Bruce hadn't spoken to him since he had told him about Dick being alive; he had asked him to just leave it be and let him handle things his own way.

Bruce can do it. He had no doubts. But, wouldn't it be faster if they worked together to find him?

"HELP!"

He stood when he heard a faint sound crying for help, "Was that Dick?" he whispered to himself, and his doubts were confirmed when he heard it again, this time his with name.

"SUPERMAN PLE-" Before he was able to rip off his clothes and fly to save his friend, Batman was already at his side.

"Take me with you."

"It could be a trap," he but doubted it. Though Dick didn't finish his plea for help. It was as if someone stopped him, as if something had happened.

"I don't care. Just hurry."

It was a rare moment, Batman out in the sun, carried by Superman, who was flying faster than the flash himself, no more than mere seconds and they were on the roof of the white house and Superman put Batman down and started using his superhuman vision to see the inside of the house.

"Both aren't here," he said worried.

"What do you mean both aren't here?"

"Luthor and Dick; both aren't here."

Batman wasted no time standing there. He ran inside and started searching. He headed immediately to Luthor's room and entered, his heart palpitating when he saw a brush on the bedside table. He took some of the hair stuck in it "It's black. Probably it's Dick's" _I'm sure it's Dick's_.

Walking around the room and searching the drawers and wardrobes, he frowned, "These are Dick's size," he said and he heard Superman whisper his name, "What?" he turned to him and his eyes narrowed when he saw Clark holding a paper with a picture of Dick and his parents.

Bruce growled "He lived with him in the same room,"  _in the same bed. Sharing the same bathroom_. 

There was no words that could describe the anger and sorrow inside Bruce. Anger toward Luthor and himself. Luthor, for allowing himself to use Dick, to get a hold of him, and make him suffer and lose his memory. At himself for not getting here sooner, for not thinking that Dick could be here, where Luthor lives. And Sorrow for Dick, who had to suffer so much, without anyone to help him.

"Where could they be now?" he wondered loudly and Clark shook his head.

"I… would you like me to search around?"

"I'll contact the Batmobile. Searching blindly will waste time. Come with me," he said, his fist tightening around the bit of hair that belonged to Dick.

* * *

"Cover yourself," Deathstroke threw a white cover at him, and Dick didn't waste any time wrapping the fabric around himself and staring at Deathstroke with a blush.

"How did you know?"

"Pennyworth contacted Wintergreen," he said sitting in front of his computer, flipping the pocket knife between his fingers.

"D-does Batman know?"

"He's coming to get you."

"H-he can find me here?" he asked confused. There had been many times where they tried to get Deathstroke, but the man's hiding place were never found.

"He can, because I want you to be found."

Dick looked down, his clutch on the cover tightening, "Why are you helping me?"

"Why not?"

Dick looked at him, "Because you don't do things for free. There must be something that benefits you in the end."

Deathstroke stared at him, the mask hiding the smirk on his face, "Because, future apprentice, I enjoy our cat and mouse game."

Dick exhaled and looked down, pulling his legs tighter toward his chest, and closed his eyes shut when he heard the other say, "Daddy bats is here," he shook his head anticipating, fearing the moment that Bruce will talk to him.

The door opened and he bit his lower lip, not daring to look at the new comer, but he could very clearly smell the Kevlar and lead as the large man came closer. 

"Look at me, Dick."

Even through the lenses of the mask, he could see Bruce's eyes staring into his own, as if they were seeing through them into his very soul. The bat went down to his eye level and asked calmly, "Do you remember?"

He looked down at his feet and nodded hesitantly.

"So it's true that you lost your memory."

He nodded again and mumbled, "Sorry."

"There's no reason to apologize," his tone held nothing. Not anger, nor care, just nothing. He just wanted to know if Bruce was angry with him, "Get up," he didn't look up at Bruce, he just stood and obeyed, even with the pain of his broken leg, "Thank you. I will repay you somehow," Dick looked up confused, and found that the last sentence was directed at Deathstroke. But the Bat still turned to him, "Let's go," they both walked to the car with Batman aiding Dick to walk to the car.

On their way home, Batman turned into the connection and Dick couldn't help but smile softly when he saw Alfred's picture on the screen.

"Prepare Dick's room. He's back."

"Oh thank goodness. Is he ok?"

There was silence and Dick cleared his throat before he spoke, "I'm fine Alfie. Don't worry."

"Welcome back Master Dick. Both Master Tim and Master Damian will be thrilled to have you back."

He closed his eyes softly, dreading the moment that he would have to see them. He then looked at Bruce, "How much do you know?"

"Only I, or Tim and Damian too?"

Dick swallowed, "All of you."

"I know you lived with Luthor in the same room, and shared his bed," he said and Dick curled into himself looking down, "I also know that you lost your memory and intended to hurt me and Superman," there was a little silence before he finished, "Damian and Tim know that you were tortured and raped in prison."

His hands on the fabric covering him tightened in shock and shame. Tim and Damian knew. Bruce knew. Everybody knew. He swallowed his tears and kept his head low. He had failed them. He had disappointed them. He brought shame into the family.

The car stopped moving and he realized that he was inside the cave already, with Alfred opening the door and looking at him, "Master Dick?" he asked worried, and Dick looked at him. Apparently, fear and worry were clear in his face as Alfred helped him out of the car with a soft smile, "I prepared a bath for you, as well as some clothes and a warm dinner."

"Rest now. Talk later," Batman ordered and he just nodded, still looking down. Alfred glared at Bruce for a second before he assisted Dick up to his room. He didn't miss the faint low whisper as the younger one just mumbled,

"I am sorry."

….

 

 


	11. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by Leradomi from FF. net

Dick woke up to the sound of soft knocking. He sat and stared at the door with worry not wanting it to be Bruce. When the door opened, a hesitant looking Tim entered and smiled gently "Hey," he said walking to the bed and sitting on it "so uh… how are you now?"

Dick nodded and Tim looked down "I'm… I'm sorry you had to go through this, but you're ok now," he looked at him smiling "You see, we're here for you. At these times, you may think that you're alone, but you're not alone. We care for you Dick. We care for you and we love you so much," he carefully wrapped his arms around Dick in a gentle hug "Talk to me. Tell me how you're feeling. Tell me how much it hurts and what I should do to help."

"He's fine," Damian entered and glared at Tim "Seriously Drake. Don't give him the delusion that he's not ok. He's very alive and very ok," he looked at Dick "Right Grayson?" Damian asked.

Dick smiled softly and nodded.

"Leave Drake," growled Damian "He won't be talking to you. I know he won't. So save us the time and leave. There are some important things Grayson and I needs to discuss."

"Why you little-"

"Boys!" Dick interrupted their fight then looked at Tim. "I'll talk to you later. Ok? And… thank you. I really appreciate your care."

Tim was angry. How could Dick choose Damian over him? It was he that tried to comfort him and listen to him! It was he who was ready to try and not let what he saw on the video affect him so it won't affect Dick.

"Tim." Dick called his name softly. 

Tim glared at Damian then looked at Dick with a hurt expression. "Fine," he said "I'll leave you for a bit. Just for a bit. Then I'll be back," he left the room and Dick sighed.

"Don't mind him Grayson. He's being a drama queen," said Damian.

"Stop it Damian. I don't want to see you two fight. At least not now."

Damian stared at him. His eyes looked sad. As if there was so much he wanted to say but couldn't. "Grayson?" Dick looked at him with a smile, too obvious that it was forced "Does it hurt you that we know what happened to you? Or that it happened?"

"Dami… what happened to me was complicated."

"No it wasn't!" Damian insisted "You see, if you live where I was born, your family would have committed an honor killing and hid your body. They would have blamed you because you shamed the family with this, regardless if you were consenting or not. But you don't live there. You live here. And you have a family that is ready to do anything for you Grayson. Don't think of that lightly. Think, Grayson, think! Had you been through other circumstances, things would have been worse. But they aren't. I'm not saying it's not bad. But it's physical assault." He smiled "And at least, you can't get pregnant, so you can move on."

Dick stared at Damian. His attempt to comfort him was horrible. Hell it was worse than horrible, but he tried. And it made him think of what kind of culture society had in Damian's home. "Damian," he said gently"A victim shouldn't pay for the assault's fault."

"Then don't do this to yourself." he hugged Dick "I'm just glad you're back. This is the most important thing to me. Anything else can be fixed. Just, I'm happy you're here."

Dick wrapped his arms around Damian and sighed, then the door opened and Tim entered. The younger boy looked relieved when he saw Dick and Damian snuggling to each other. He smiled when Dick reached for him with one arm inviting him to the hug and he ran to them hugging Dick tightly. For once, Damian didn't try to push him away.

"Thank you." Dick whispered "I love you both… so much."

* * *

 

When Bruce entered the room, he saw Damian and Tim sleeping on the bed and Dick sitting, his hand caressing Tim's hair while he looked at Damian with love filled eyes.

"Can you leave them for a moment?" Bruce whispered and Dick's shoulder rose, but he still nodded and followed Bruce outside "I need to talk to you about what happened," Bruce sighed when Dick still didn't say anything.

Once they were in the mansion's library, Bruce sat on one of the chairs and stared at Dick "Sit." he told him when Dick kept standing and sighed, not knowing how to start this "Are you ok?"

Dick nodded.

"Do you remember what happened to you while you were with Luthor?" asked Bruce and Dick nodded again "And when you were in prison?" Another nod "All of it? Even when you were captured?" Dick nodded, looking down. "Tell me."

When Bruce said that, Dick's shoulders rose in tension, his eyes grew wide and he bit his lower lip as his hands fisted on his sides. Signs indicated to Bruce that the subject made Dick feel nervous, perhaps scared even. He did not fail to notice the way Dick's thighs were pressed against each other and the slight quick breaths Dick took.

"What happened when they captured you?"

Dick cleared his throat nervously and opened his mouth to speak. When words failed to leave his lips, he closed his eyes tightly shut and inhaled nervously "I-"he whispered "T-they…" he shook his head and Bruce sighed.

"Where did they take you at first?"

"F-first… they took me to an office… interroga-gated me. Ask-asked me about the identities."

"Sit down Dick. You need to sit down." When Dick obeyed he continued, "You didn't tell them," it was a statement, but it got Dick panicking even more.

"No. I'd die before I do that," he said quickly and Bruce nodded.

"And they didn't like that. So what happened after that?"

Dick looked down, his hands on his lap "They took me to the dungeons," his voice was small, barely audible, "Before I lost my memory, I was… stubborn with them. It made them furious."

"Did they touch you? Before you lost your memory?"

Dick kept looking down, he closed his eyes shut and bit his lower lip hard. Tears started streaming down his face and he whispered, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."

Bruce stared at Dick as he silently cried. He walked to him and wrapped his arms around the younger one gently, trying to ignore how tense Dick had become when he touched him

"Shh" he kissed Dick's head "It's ok. Don't apologize. It's not your fault."

"I know it's not… but somehow… it still feels that… that what happened… was shameful. I-" he clutched Bruce's shirt and buried his face in it, "I'm sorry I let you down."

"Dick... Dick look at me!" Bruce gripped his chin and looked into his eyes, "You were brave. Do you understand? I've seen it. There were many of them, and you survived that. You are brave and strong. Don't you ever say that you let us down. Understand?"

It made Dick feel a bit better. It really did. Hearing this from Bruce of all people made him think that maybe… maybe things, as Damian said, aren't as bad he thinks them to be, that he's not trapped anymore. He can survive this. He has to, for his brothers, and for Bruce.

Suddenly, he remembered something, "Clark," he said and Bruce nodded to him.

"He's ok. He helped me find you."

"I hurt him bad," he confessed feeling guilty.

"Not so bad." Bruce smiled, "Just a bit. He will live," he sighed when Dick just nodded, "Can you smile for me Dick?"

Dick just stared at him for a bit then looked down.

"Somehow, in front of you, I can't hide it. I can't smile knowing it'll be fake."

"Why does it have to be fake?"

"Because I still feel like I let you down, because… it still hurt."

Bruce kissed Dick's forehead, "You always found a way to smile through tears. You can do it. It doesn't have to be now. But I expect it to be soon."

Dick nodded. Expected. So was this an order? Did Bruce wish for him to smile? Or wanted him to smile? Because to him, both were very different.

Bruce got up and left him alone in the room thinking. Was Bruce angry at him and trying not to show it? Was he disgusted? Was everything really over?

And although sun rays shined through the curtains inside the room, Dick still felt that it was too dark to see anything.

* * *

"Some things are easy to find. With no effort, you just pick them up, but the way they shine makes you want to keep them. Just watching the glow of these things makes you happy, and then, you will start to believe that what you found is actually yours. It never crosses your mind how important they are to someone else. Someone who had lost this beautiful thing and is suffering to find it". 

Luthor glared at Superman as he spoke. So now he couldn't even sit in the backyard of the house? 

"If I didn't hated you, I'd have invited you to drink some tea," he said sipping some of his drink "Why are you here, Superman? You had what you wanted. This round is your victory."

"Round Luthor? You don't want to start a war. Not with Batman. He will defeat you no matter how smart you think you are".

"Is that a promise? Or a prophecy? Or is it a threat?" Luthor glared at him.

"It's what I think," Superman answered, "Batman sent me something. After Nightwing was insured to be safe, he went to check on where he was found. He told me about Luke, your servant."

"That was a sad accident indeed."

Superman hands turned into fists "Accident?"

"Yes," said Luthor, "He was a good servant. I sent my condolences to his family along with some money to help them keep on with their lives."

"What about the video tape? Batman has a video of Nightwing being brutally tortured and raped in prison. If this got out of hand-"

"Will Batman really spread a video of his side kick being raped?" Luthor laughed, "Face it Superman… I'm coming out of this clean. Even if the video was spread... you think that would hurt me? But wait… what a horrible thing happened to the young poor lad. It saddens me that those soldiers are working in the prison of my country. And if Death Stroke hadn't killed them, I would have ordered to kill them myself. And I assure you ladies and gentlemen, there's absolutely no order from me, or any President in American history that even hints that they should use torture in prisons. And if anything on the matter happened again, I will see to it myself that this officer is punished," he smiled "Nice speech, yeah? People will love it. Well… it was no lie actually. I didn't order his torture. I saved him from it."

"Be careful Luthor. You're playing a very dangerous game. Batman will not let you go."

"No? What can he do? I see the Superman himself standing in front of me and doing nothing. What can Batman do?"

"I'll leave the answer to him," Superman started walking away.

"You know I changed my mind, you can come and have a cup of tea".

Luthor laughed when Superman disappeared as soon as he said that. He wondered if he went to see Batman and tell him of the challenge, which Clark actually did.

He went directly to Bruce telling him about his encounter with Lex Luthor. About his challenge and how he believed he owned Dick.

"Criminals live in a delusional state to convince themselves that they own what they stole." Bruce mumbled "So they won't feel guilty. So they can control what they took."

"How's Dick?" Clark asked staring at Bruce who was looking at pictures of Luthor on the screen of the cave as he spoke.

"In shock." answered Bruce, "I tried talking to him… but these things take time."

"Not to mention that you're the worst when it comes to words," Clark cleared his throat when Bruce glared at him "I find that adorable." He added immediately as if it would help.

"Very funny," Bruce sighed and sat on the chair, "What should I do?"

"Fill the gap in his heart. He needs your love."

Bruce nodded, "But first," he stood and placed the mask on his head, "I will get Luthor."

"I'll go with you," they both turned and saw Dick walking inside the cave, "Let me go with you."

"No." Bruce answered.

"Please!"

"No!" Bruce said impatiently, "You will go upstairs and rest."

Dick shook his head angrily, "I deserve to have my revenge."

"IT'S NOT ABOUT REVENGE!"

"THEN WHAT?"

"JUSTICE!" Bruce growled and Dick bit his lower lip.

Clark sighed and held Bruce's shoulder, "Let him come with you."

"He has no suit."

"I can wear anything," Dick interfered.

"I said no," Bruce told him then looked at Clark, "I'm not changing my mind," he went inside his batmobile and left the cave.

"He's worried about you Dick. When you meet Luthor. What should you do?" Clark looked at him, "What would you have done?"

"Dami… he told me something… he said that… that in some places… the victim is the one blamed."

"We're not blaming you Dick," said Clark, "We never did, and never will. What happened to you isn't your fault. Don't let anyone make you believe that. Even if it was Damian."

"He… didn't blame me. He just told me. And… I don't know… it made me… scared? Hurt? I don't know."

Clark smiled softly at him, "You know Dick? Your eyes tell me that you don't sleep. Allow me to ask Alfred to prepare something for you to drink and help you sleep. Is warm milk ok?" Dick looked down and nodded then Clark knelt down so that he was looking at Dick's eyes, "I swear Dick… Luthor will pay for what he did to you."

"The problem is..." he shook his head, "I want him to pay. It's the logical thing to think…. But deep inside… there's something inside me that wants to be back with him… when he used to hold me and say nice things to me. Maybe it's Stockholm Syndrome. Maybe it's a feeling that no one but him will fall in love with me, this broken man. But I want to close my eyes and forget I remembered everything and run back to him."

"Dick."

"I won't do it… I can't…. it's not in me to humiliate myself this way… it's just a desire," he flinched when Clark touched his shoulders trying to comfort him, "I need to go rest… you're right. I didn't sleep," he ran upstairs, "You don't have to bother with the warm milk. I'll be ok." as he walked away, Clark watched his back with aching heart, even though Dick tried to hide it…

But he actually was broken. And he feared that he was beyond repair.


	12. Before the Down

It was afternoon, and Bruce was at his corporation leaving the three boys together with Alfred. Clark had promised to visit since he was in Gotham to help. He and Alfred invited him to stay in the manor, but the journalist politely declined the offer and told him that he would visit every now and then to check on the boys.

Bruce was finding it hard to work. Especially with so much in his mind. How to help Dick, how to get Luthor to justice, how to make things right the way they were before it all happened. More importantly, how to convince Dick to quit patrol for a while. It seemed that Dick wanted to rush his own treatment. But Bruce knew the truth, Dick wanted to pretend it never happened. That worried him even more.

"He had always been the type to pretend to move on, even though he's actually escaping ," he mumbled to himself and looked at the newspapers. There was a picture of Luthor who was smiling and waving to people under the title 'President to Finance The Intelligence With 2 Million Dollars' of course he wanted Dick back. He wanted the fucking intelligence to catch them, all of them and imprison them in order to keep Dick. "Son of a bitch," he growled and called Alfred back home.

"Master Bruce?"

"Alfred, the newspapers today, don't let Dick see them no matter what. He doesn't need to know."

"I understand Master Bruce," answered Alfred, already looking at the papers, "Having Master Dick to see this will only worry him more, or perhaps scare him."

"Losing us has always been Dick's greatest fear. He needs to stay away from patrol for a while."

"Understood," Alfred said, when he heard someone coming, he quickly continued, "Later, Sir," he sighed ending the call and randomly hit the vase causing it to break. "Master Dick, you surprised me. You should be resting." He looked at the broken vase and picked up the flowers putting them away then wiped up the water using the new newspaper he was reading, "I hope Master Bruce won't be upset," he sighed and Dick smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Alfred, but did you see the newspapers today? I can't find them."

Alfred looked at the wet papers in his hands. "My apologies Master Dick, I didn't know you needed it. But, I must say, the news items today were boring."

"I see," Dick said, then walked to help him pick up the broken glass.

"That isn't necessary Master Di-"

"It's alright," Dick said smiling, "I'm used to this. No need to worry."

Used to this? Somehow, that made Alfred's heart ache knowing what Dick meant, but he decided not to press the subject.

"Tell you what Master Dick why don't you help me make lunch?"

"I'd love to," Dick answered happily, "I used to help Luke in the kitchen when-" he looked down, "Never mind."

"Luke?"

"He was… a friend. A good friend," he shook his head, "Let's go." he walked to the kitchen followed by Alfred.

"Perhaps Master Dick wants to talk to me about what happened there? Perhaps I can help?"

Trying to escape the subject Dick asked, "Alfred? Is Bruce having a relationship with someone right now?"

Alfred looked at him puzzled, "Do you want him to?"

"Clark… he's nice, and I'm sure he has feelings for Bruce too. I trust he will make Bruce happy."

"Not that I want to interfere with your affairs or Master Bruce's, but I always assumed that you had feelings for Master Bruce."

"Now let's be realistic. Why would Bruce want me? And, to be honest , right now I don't want a relationship," he said watching as Alfred pulled out some chicken out of the freezer and then some vegetables, "I'll peel the potatoes," he said and nodded when Alfred told him to boil them after he was done peeling.

"So you want to stay single for a while, then why can't Master Bruce be the same until you are ready?"

"It won't be fair," Dick answered peeling the potatoes, "Bruce deserves to be happy and I want to see him happy. And frankly, I wish for Damian to have a mother figure." He looked down 'not to mention… I don't deserve Bruce' the last part was only in his mind.

"And Master Clark is the mother figure?" Alfred asked teasing and Dick laughed making the older man smile.

"We can't say that Bruce is the mother figure," he said, putting the potatoes in the pot, filling it with water. "Alfred? What will happen to me?"

"Whatever you mean?"

"Now that Damian and Tim know about my past with Luthor, and if Bruce had this relationship with Clark, what will happen to me?"

"You will be the oldest son of the couple, and the oldest brother and everyone will still love you just the same."

Dick smiled at him, "Thanks Alfred. That was relieving."

"Let's finish lunch," Alfred said cutting the chicken to pieces.

* * *

  
Clark was there at lunch. He was silent the whole time as he watched Dick and his brothers eat silently too. He cleared his throat and looked at Alfred, "Great food, as always, Alfred."

"Master Dick helped a lot," the old man said smiling, and Clark looked at Dick.

"Good. I'm glad you're taking a break of patrol and started filling your time already"

Dick stared at him with shock, "I never said I was leaving patrol."

"Oh…," Clark looked down after noticing the way Damian glared at him, "I see. Well, don't rush yourself," he stood, "Well, I guess I have to go." He walked out not being able to bear the tension in the room.

After lunch, Dick sneaked into the bat cave. He checked over his old uniform with a frown before stripping the mannequin and smiled remembering his days with the Teen Titans. When he stopped being Robin and became just Dick Grayson for a while before giving himself the name Nightwing. To be honest, he missed those days. But, he missed wearing the cape and working beside Bruce too more than he expected to even though he really hated the cape back then.

"What are you doing here, Grayson?"

Dick turned and smiled at the young boy, "Little D," he said gently then looked at Tim who was approaching.

"You're not going on patrol. At least not tonight," said Tim with a worried tone.

"Why not?" He answered, "I want to help you get Luthor," he said clutching his uniform, "I want to get him to justice. I deserve to be the one to-"

"Can you Grayson?" Damian interrupted, "Because when I'm looking at you, you are full of doubt. Many things happened and I understand that. But you can't rush yourself to get your justice. Not when your mind is full of doubt."

"I may be full of doubt. But, I know that he should be in prison."

"Dick?" Tim walked toward him, "Do you seek to confront him? Do you really hate him that much that you want to end him yourself?" His eyes stared intensely into Dick's, "Or did you love him the time that you lived there, and now you feel betrayed. Is that why you want to get him yourself?"

Dick took a step backward, "You don't question me Tim. This conversation is over."

Tim nodded, "Alright. It's over I promise. But how about we go upstairs to our rooms and rest. Ok?" he smiled softly at him and Dick looked away, "This old Nightwing suit is not going to help you much. Let's think about what we should do first. Ok?" he smiled more when Dick nodded and returned his uniform then walked back to his room followed by his brothers.

"Well now that you got me out of the Bat Cave," Dick said turning to them, "I suppose by thinking what we should do, you mean talk, am I right?"

"Grayson?" Damian started, "I won't judge you. But, is it true what Drake said? That you loved Luthor?"

"This is not something I want to talk about Damian."

"I said I won't judge you," Damian insisted. His eyes widened when he saw Dick just sigh and take off his shirt, "I can't believe you. Luthor? Of all people? That bald headed buffoon Lex Luthor?" Damian exclaimed before he sat on Dick's bed with a frown on his face.

"Well, he looks like Bruce Willis." Dick found himself defending.

Damian and Tim stared at him with a disbelieving look before they both sighed, "Right."

"Yes," Dick sat beside Damian ruffling his hair, "right."

"Grayson?" Damian asked with voice filled with sorrow, "tell me it was them who hurt you… those bastards in prison. Please tell me it's not that man you loved."

"Yes Damian," he wrapped his arms around him, "but I'm ok now, am I not? So there's no need to worry."

* * *

  
It was heartwarming. Both Tim and Damian were snuggling up to Dick as they all slept. Scars of whip lashes and acid marred his beloved's beautiful body. Bruce was relieved, that the face, at least, was as beautiful as always.

He was not going to lie to himself and say that the scars were beautiful. They looked ugly. Painful and even the burn scars looked repulsive. But he loved them. He loved them because they were proof of how strong his beloved was. How he survived, and is still surviving.

Deciding that it was enough time watching his children sleep, Bruce left the room and closed the door before heading to the living room where Clark was waiting for him with Alfred.

"He still doesn't know?" he heard Clark ask as he entered.

"I don't think so, Master Clark. Not yet," Alfred said pouring tea into a cup before handling it to Clark, "But, I am preparing his new suit."

"Are you sure it's safe for him to go?" asked Clark looking at Bruce.

"If I didn't allow him, Dick would still go, but without us knowing," Bruce growled then a soft smile appeared on his face, "He's stubborn, strong, and he won't let us fight alone. I know him."

"In that case. I will also help." Clark argued, "To make sure he's ok. Everyone else too."

Bruce nodded and looked at Alfred, "Finish the new suit as soon as possible Alfred."

"I will, sir."

 

* * *

"People see me and think many things. Strong, powerful, smart, a ruler, a liar, a criminal. Each see what they want to see, and they're right. I am strong and smart. I do lie and I do cheat and lust after money and power and success. But, they never think why I do that. It's because I'm human. I have ambitions and I refuse to let them fade. When I love something, I have to take it. Own it and keep it." Luthor sighed looking at the unfinished experiment, "And I loved a bird. A beautiful one. Unlike you, he could speak and think. But, like you, he ended up loving who I am, with all the faults in me because I was his world." His hand pressed the glass where Bizzaro was asleep behind it, "I lost him. He hates me now, but I want to keep him. I can get him again, but can I actually make him mine again?"

He did not wait for a reply. He knew that even if Bizzaro was out of the tube, he still would not give him an answer. The only one who can do that is Richard Grayson, and Richard Grayson was still away.

"Even though I funded The Intelligence, you still don't appear," he mumbled to himself, "But, it's a matter of time." He looked at Bizzaro, "Everything takes time I guess." He left the lab, "In a matter of time, I'll make everything right. It's what I do anyway".

"Mister Luthor?" One of the workers approached him with fear, "Someone awaits you in the office. H-he says he must see you."

"Did he give you a name?" he asked and the man shook his head, "No sir. But it's Deathstroke the Terminator," he swallowed, "Should I bring in security?"

"Yes, and hurry up," Luthor growled walking to his office and opening the door, "Why are you here, criminal?"

The man was sitting on his desk as if he owned it, his back resting on the chair and his legs on top of the desk. His hand twirled a knife as one eye stared at Luthor deeply, "I came to discuss something," he said then pointed with the knife to a chair, "Sit, Mr. president. You don't have to stand."

"I'm afraid you're using my space."

Deathstroke chuckled, "Don't be silly now. This place belongs to the government. You're merely an employee here."

"I AM the president."

"Well Mr. President," Deathstroke looked at the door as five security officers entered, "We've got company I see." He smirked under the mask, "Fine! If you want them to know about Luke Jenner, I guess they can stay and listen." Deathstroke said, "You remember him, don't you? The servant that died the day I saved the other one from your attem-"

"Leave! I can handle it," Luthor said to the security guards who looked reluctant to leave, but still obeyed the order, "Is this about Richard? Or Batman?"

"Nightwing? Neither he, nor Batman has nothing to do with this meeting. I'm merely bothered with seeing your bald head every time the President has to make a speech. Your voice annoys me as well as your stupid decisions. Don't take it personally Mr. president. I just don't like you."

"Then why are you here?"

"Your decision," Deathstroke said, "The one with funding The Intelligence to get rid of criminals. I wanted to help."

"You expect me to believe that you're willing to help me get rid of scums?" Luthor found the tip of a gun pointing at him and growled, "Aren't you one of them? You can't kill me. You will cause yourself a big problem. A problem that even you can't deal with."

"So you don't deny that you're a criminal too. That you killed the servant, Luke Jenner because he wanted to protect Nightwing, whom you tried to rape?"

Luthor smirked, "What will denying and approving change? You're still a criminal." Luthor said with a bored tone.

"But they weren't."

Deathstroke seemed to be enjoying himself very much and it made Luthor want to wipe away that smirk he KNEW the other man had behind the mask.

"Perhaps so," he said getting angry, "But, Luke was in the way. I should have had Nightwing. I own everything, therefore I own him. I saved him from prison and he owes me his life. That _'Luke_ ' shouldn't have interfered. He got what he deserved, and Nightwing is mine to claim."

Deathstroke chuckled for a while before he started to laugh.

"I see you like my answer?" Luthor looked at him with a frown, and Deathstroke laughed harder, standing.

"Not your answer, Mr. President," he said showing him a small lens attached to the knife he was holding, "The whole world watched and heard your confession. I don't have to be the one to kill you to get rid of you. Your people will do that for me." He stood and walked through the door, amused with Luthor's wide eyes, "So long, Mr. Ex-President."

Even though he left, Luthor could still hear his laughter echo in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of worried about how this chapter was. I had to re-write it many times and still am not satisfied with it. please tell me what you think.


	13. Sunrise

_Hands were gripping him everywhere. Touching him, tainting him and hurting him. He struggled and cried and begged them to stop. He screamed that he will do anything for the pain to stop. They claimed they were interrogating him, but now it seemed like they knew that he actually didn't know his own name, let alone the names of the justice league members._

_It was all about their fun now. It was clear as they poured a couple of drops of acid on his thigh and laughed the one thrusting inside him growled, "Say it. Say my cock feels so good inside you."_

_It wasn't the only thing they forced him to say. He had moaned and whined and begged them to take him harder and claim him as their own. He was forced to claim that he loved being their whore. That he loved sucking them and making them feels good._

_And that only stopped the pain for a short while._

_"Do you know how good you look like this with my cum on your face?" one of them laughed gripping his hair ignoring his cries of pain. "Take me deeper." The man said thrusting his organ deep into his throat making him choke to the point that his eyes watered and he thought he was going to die._

Only then, he realized that he was scratching his own neck as if trying to get something off.

Dick gasped and looked around the dark room. That's right, he remembered. He was rescued and he was now back in his room with Tim and Damian who slept beside him. He sighed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Being naked, even if he was alone made him feel vulnerable and disgusted with himself. He tried his best to close his eyes and not look at the ugly marks on his body, but it was either he saw them with his eyes, or he saw the cruel faces of his tormentors with his mind. He found that both were lost cases that caused him nothing but misery and the desire to just disappear from life.

After he wore fresh clothes, he walked around the mansion and headed to the living room where he used to watch TV with Jason when they were young. As he entered, he found that both Bruce and Clark were sitting drinking coffee.

"Tough night?" asked Clark.

"Nightmares." Dick answered softly looking down as if he was ashamed of the fact that his mind was affected by what happened to him.

Clark put the cup on the table and walked to him, "can I hug you?" he asked, his eyes begging him to say yes.

"May I say no?" Dick asked as he looked at him uncertainly, "I… I'm sorry. I find it har-"

"It's ok!" Clark interrupted smiling, "can I at least hold your hand?"

"Leave him alone Clark. Physical contact isn't going to help him much." Bruce sighed then looked at Dick, "unless you're sure you can handle it."

Clark watched as Dick hugged himself then looked at Bruce, "why are you doing this to him? What happened to him is not his fault."

"I never said it was." Bruce growled back.

"Then why are you being an ass?"

"So I'm being an ass because I don't want people to touch him after all that happened to him?"

When Bruce said that, Clark shook his head, "no! You just don't want anyone touching him but yourself, even if it was in comforting manners. And since you suck at comfort, you're denying him any by making other get away from him."

Dick suddenly interrupted them, "I don't want to be touched by you Clark. I don't think I even deserve it. Not after what I've done to you?"

"I don't understand." Clark looked at him puzzled, "what did you do?"

"I hurt you." Dick answered looking down.

Bruce sighed and walked to him, "Dick. Let's sit down." He gently held his hand taking him to one of the couch and sat beside him, "you know that wasn't your fault, right?" he asked, "You know that was Luthor who pushed you to do so."

"And I have forgiven you long time ago." Clark finished and Dick looked at them then smiled.

At that moment, Alfred entered, "Master Bruce. Breakfast is ready. Should I wake Master Tim and Damian?"

"Would be better." Bruce said standing up "It's almost 7:00 am. Wake the boys. We'll check the news while they get up and wash before breakfast."

* * *

  
Damian faked sleep once he saw Dick leave the bathroom with red skin, obviously he had been scrubbing himself raw before he finished his shower and entered the room. He heard Dick sob and sniff as he opened the drawers to get his clothes and wear them. It truly felt horrible to just hear him go through that without being able to help. But he feared that Dick would freak out if he got close to him in this state. Once Dick left, Damian sat and sighed.

"Damian?"

"I'm awake, Drake."

"It's morning already." Tim said and Damian nodded before he walked to the toilet to shower and dress himself. Once he got out of the bathroom, he saw Alfred in the room.

"Good you're awake. Breakfast is ready." Said Alfred smiling, "Master Clark will be joining us too. Just to inform you." He said before leaving.  
Both Damian and Tim followed him downstairs to the living room to find Dick, Bruce and Clark looking at the TV as if waiting for something. The clock read 7:57 am and they both knew they were waiting for the news.

**"So you don't deny that you're a criminal too. That you killed the servant, Luke Jenner because he wanted to protect Nightwing, whom you tried to rape?"**

Dick stood in shock and Tim bit his lower lip, was it world wild now that Nightwing was raped?

Bruce looked at Dick for a moment before he returned his attention to the screen, his hand gripped the armchair sides tightly as he watched the interaction between Deathstroke and Luthor. But he didn't fail to hear the sob that escaped Dick when Luthor spoke about Luke. Then Bruce's eyes widened, "no! Death Stroke will cause a riot against Luthor."

Clark immediately ran to the window and gasped, "Bruce." He looked at Bruce then back outside, "you need to see this."

Bruce though didn't have to, the television was already showing people on streets screaming and raising posters that had protesting signs against rape as they all gathered around the white house.

**"THERE'S NO PLACE FOR RAPIST IN OUR SOCIETY!"**

**"IF THE PRESIDENT IS DOING IT, THAT MEANS ALL MEN CAN. WOMEN CAN NEVER FEEL SAFE!"**

**"MURDER DESERVES TO DIEEE!"**

"We have to do something to stop this madness." Tim cried standing and Bruce gritted his teeth.

"Police is in their way. They will deal with it. Batman deals with criminals, not citizen." Bruce said watching people fight to break inside the white house before Police came to corner then, "besides," Bruce continued, "don't you think that Luthor deserves what's going to happen to him?"

"Some of those people will turn into criminals out of anger." Dick mumbled then looked at Bruce, "Batman can't appear in the morning, but Nightwing can." He ran to the bat cave and smiled when he saw Alfred holding a Nightwing uniform, "when did you start making this?"

"The moment we found you. Master Bruce doesn't know about it."

Dick hugged him, "have I ever told you how much I love you Alfred?" he took the uniform and immediately started wearing it. He stopped only a moment to admire the new red Nightwing symbol before he ran.

"you will find a plate of sandwich on your motorcycle's seat sir." Alfred called for him, "please fly carefully out there."

* * *

  
Once Dick reached there, he frowned. It had already turned into 'women rights' and 'men can get raped too' and 'this is why we need feminism' revolution. He landed beside an officer who was shouting at the people threatening them to attack back if they did something dangerous, the crowd though calmed down the moment they saw Nightwing who looked down as if he wanted to just escape before he swallowed and looked back at them.

"I know you're all angry over what happened. A-and you have every right to be. The feeling that you should step against wrong deeds and say that it's wrong loudly, such courage, I really appreciate it." He cleared his throat, "and as much as I want to just go inside and tear his insides out, I won't. Because sometimes, our anger and our urgent need for the right thing, blinds us from seeing the real solution. Something my mentor kept saying. Justice, not vengeance."

"YOU! WHAT DO YOU KNOW? YOU WEREN'T RAPED YET, HE WAS ONLY **ABOUT** TO RAPE YOU. **I WAS RAPED** , YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT RAPE CAN DO TO SOMEONE."

Dick looked at the young woman with a sad face, "so, if you met your rapist, what would you do?"

"I'd tear his Dick and shove it into his throat and chock him with it." She answered with a growl and he sighed.

"sometimes, I wish that too." he said, "but then I think… if I saw my rapists, I'll… I'll…" he hugged himself and shook his head, "I'll just freeze in my place and maybe beg in fear for them to leave me alone."

The lady looked at him with shock then shook her head, tears already streaming down her eyes, "this is why he should die. So he won't do it again to someone else."

"I agree with you." He said then smiled, "but it isn't us who decides that." He turned his back to her as he went inside the white house. Nightwing spoke with the officer and learned that Luthor had already surrendered himself but refused to leave the house unless these people left. He nodded and went inside.

He knew this house very well. He lived in here and served between these walls. He sighed when he finally saw Luthor, surrounded by many police officers and looking grim.  
"tough time, Mr. President?" Nightwing asked and Luthor looked at him with a frown.

"came to rub it on my face?"

"I came to make sure you reach prison in one peace. Then, I'll make sure you get the proper punishment." Nightwing said, surprised at how calm he sounded. Perhaps it was because they weren't alone? Or because the world already knew about Luthor's true colors, he didn't know.

Luthor however looked defeated as Nightwing spoke. He took a couple of steps toward Nightwing but stopped when he saw the young vigilant step back and clutched his escrima sticks, "I don't regret taking you, Richard." He said and ignored the way Nightwing bit his lips as he said his name and continued, "I don't regret claiming you as my own, taking you in, making you love me or even lying to you to keep you. But I regret only one thing, that you hate me right now."

"Don't talk like you loved me. You loved only yourself." Nightwing growled and Luthor smiled.

"I'm a selfish man, greedy and I like to play cards to my advantages. That I admit. But I don't take what doesn't benefit me or what can harm me unless I love it. And I loved you. This is why I took you in."

"Luthor notice that you're talking to me referring to me as 'it'" Nightwing said with a frown and Luthor nodded.

"because even if your physically free. Your mind will always remind you that you belong to me." Luthor said then nodded to the officers who took his hands in cuffs and left the building followed by Nightwing.

True to his expectations, people outside went berserk when they saw Luthor. Some tried to kill him and some shouted loudly at him calling him names, though police handled that as their colleagues dragged Luthor into their car and moved. no one was able to see the yellow cape of the young boy on top of the building, ready to strike if he saw anything that could harm Nightwing. 

After everything was done, and as people started to leave the place, Dick felt that there was an invisible prison door that just opened to him, allowing him to leave the dark cold scary cell his past created.

* * *

 

"Dick!" Bruce called as he ran to him and hugged him, he was wearing the bat suit, preparing to leave and save his beloved one from the hands of his rapist, or so he thought he was going to do. "I was so worried." He told him before he sighed when he felt how stiff Dick became, "I'm sorry." He said as he let go of Dick.

Dick looked at him before he took off his mask, "I… I was scared. I was very scared, but I acted as if it was nothing. " He bit his lower lip, "there was that lady, and she said she would have ripped off her rapist's dick if she saw him. She said he deserves to die. When I think about it, I know I did the right thing, but there's this feeling inside that wishes that I did what she would have done."

"Dick… anger blinds us from justice. I know what you went through was tough, but would you really be ok in being a murder?"

"He said my mind will always remind me that I belong to him." Dick mumbled looking away.

"Do you believe that?" Bruce asked and Dick looked down before he close his eyes tightly and Bruce continued, "I think you belong wherever you wish." He smiled, "although, I wish that you would belong in my heart."

"No Bruce, I'm damaged goods," Dick turned his back to Bruce so he won't see the tears, "You deserve someone good. Someone pure. And Clark seems like he really likes you."

"Dick? What are you talking about? It was always you I-"

"And it was always you I thought of." Dick turned to him, tears streaming down his eyes, "I saved myself, dreaming that someday you will actually tell me these words. But you're too late. Too late." He sobbed, "I can't… not when every touch makes me wants to run away. Not when I feel anxious when I feel myself surrounded by people, even if they were the ones I love."

"You think this is all I care about? Your body?" Bruce walked to him that he was facing him, "Dick, I love you because you are special. Because you are the kind hearted Dick Grayson that taught me how to love and care. I never said anything before because you were so young. I wanted you to grow up, to be sure of what you want and be able to say yes in case you love me too, and say no if you don't. I never spoke because I didn't want you to be confused. But now that you're a man, you think I should be with someone else just because someone touched you?"

"Bruce… I'm not pure anymore. I'm used goo-"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Bruce calmed down when he saw the way Dick flinched, he gently reached to hold his hand then kissed it softly, "Dick. You're not something to refer to yourself as used goods, and you are still as pure as you ever were. What you lost was your virginity. And if you think that I'm going to love you less just because of that, then look at my eyes as I tell you this." He smiled when he saw Dick's uncertain eyes look at his, "virginity is over-rated. And I have been in love with your soul and mind. your body just happened to be a bonus." He smiled when Dick smiled softly, "and I promise Dick. I will wait until you're ready. And when you're ready, I will take care of you very well. Ok? Are we ok now?"

Dick nodded and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Bruce, "thank you Bruce." He was crying now, "I love you. I really do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter. I'm thinking about doing a sequel over how Dick should get over what happened to him, but I'm not sure yet if I should or if it's better to leave it at that.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and criticism are more than welcome


End file.
